


Big up Yo ass

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gizoogle!, M/M, Translated, Troll Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: GIZOOGLE!TEXTILIZER!I DARE YOU ALL TO READ THIS OUT LOUD!





	

Big up Yo ass - Brin Me tha Horizon  
Dat shiznit was afta a mission, Zero strutted down tha hallway, rollin his shoulder, da thug was chillaxed but a phat tired. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude took off his helmet, lettin his afro out, hearin gasps trail behind his ass left n' right, no one but X n' Axl had eva peeped his afro down.  
"Shiznit it’s ta his butt." A hoe mumbled.  
Zero snorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Dat shiznit was late, n' there was two thangs da thug wanted ta do, first, afta a long-ass mission up in tha jungle he’d like ta rap ta X, second, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shower would be sick yo. Dude made his way down ta X’s underground quarters, roundin tha corner ta almost smack right tha fuck into his muthafuckin ass.  
Vile.  
Vile was known fo' a shitload of thangs, da thug was rude ta everyone, even Signas at times yo. Dude was snarky n' violent. There was a time dat Zero did ride wit his ass but Vile proved ta be too disrespectful naaahhmean, biatch? Dude was glad X joined tha hunters, n' soon Axl did like a muthafucka.  
"Vile." Zero nearly spat out, crossin his thugged-out arms.  
"Long time no peep pretty boy, been up in tha arctic I hear?" Vile blasted back, clearly not carin what tha fuck Zero holla'd as he pushed bassed tha red hustla n' shit. "I bet yo' balls freezed off up there!"  
Zero rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes stompin ta X’s, da ruffneck didn’t need dat yo, but Vile could suck a maverickz dick yo. Dude continued his way down tha halls, passin all dem hunters, dat shiznit was nighttime, n' mo' then likely half of tha base was chillin or tryin ta chill yo. Dude could be asleep, biatch? Zero shook his head, X was known ta be a night owl.  
Even when they was at Dr.Cain’s X would spend minutes up, thankin reading, something, his schmoooove ass couldn’t sit still fo' long. Well shiiiit, it drove zero wild-ass sometimes, n' other times his schmoooove ass couldn’t chill either, nightmares.  
Finally Zero stood up in front of X’s door tappin lightly on tha door, bangin enough ta hear yo, but not wake. Well shiiiit, it didn’t take long ta hear some stumblin n' then a groan.  
Da door slid open, X leaned against tha frame rubbin a chillaxed eye, his afro messy n' da thug was only up in a set of boxers yo. Dude yawned, blinkin all dem times seein Zero. "Wha-"  
Zero grinned slumpin onto X, pushin his weight down on tha smalla n' shit. "Help, I’ve lost mah spine."  
"Zero!" X huffed da thug was strugglin ta keep Zero up, even if da thug wasn’t twice his weight cuz of tha armour it would still be a lil' bit of a cold-ass lil challenge. "Zero you fat ass!" X cursed pushin against Zero.  
"Gravitizzle seems ta be hustlin todizzle." Zero teased, slumpin backwards.  
X, grabbed his shoulder plates keepin his ass standing. "YOU DICK!" Dude huffed his thugged-out arms bobbin wit Zero’s weight. "Zero! So help me I’ll travel back up in time n' biiiatch slap whoz ass eva made you such a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dick!"  
Zero snorted standin straight, he loved ta push X’s buttons when his schmoooove ass could, dat shiznit was funk hearin one of mah thugs mo' innocent than a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass sheep curse. "Miss me son?"  
X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes yankin Zero tha fuck into his quarters. "I haven’t had a gangbangin' full ngiht’s chill you dick head!" Da door slid shut.  
Zero chuckled, slippin his helmet on a table wit snowbizzle bush flowers, tinted blue. "Yeah I missed you like a muthafucka." Dude cuagh X up in a headlock, X huffed too chillaxed ta fight it, dat was until Zero licked his wild lil' face.  
"Ew!" X socked his whippin off zero’s slip. "Dude yo' tongue is cold."  
"Hah!" Zero scratched his head, then took off his shoulder guards. "Gonna use yo' shower, you smell like you don’t know how tha fuck ta use dat shit."  
"Just starts strippin n' takin care of dat rat’s nest." X lightly kicked Zero’s booty towardz tha bathroom.  
"So what tha fuck have you been up to?" Zero holla'd, takin off his heavy chest piece, seein one of tha chronic gems was cracked, pimped out.  
"Bustin some calculations fo' Dr.Cain, da thug wanted ta know mo' bout mah copy chip, n' why I can’t copy any of yo' data." X shrugged grabbin Zero’s armour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "I’ll wash these."  
Zero shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "They need ta be repaired anyhow. I was built by one of mah thugs right?"  
"Yeah but our designs is relatively close, how tha fuck we both have bustas n' tha same agility, strange aint it?" X shrugged lookin at Zero’s armour.  
Zero was free of tha outa shell of his thugged-out armour, da thug was stuck up in his fuckin lil' dark gery under suit yo. Dude grabbed a towel, rollin his saber arm, dat shiznit was lockin up in tha cold weather, he'll gotta check dat up later.  
X took it upon his dirty ass ta fix Zero’s armour yo. Dude always kept his dirty ass busy, havin ta learn mo' n' more, like da thug was makin up fo' lost time, or bustin it fo' some dead relative, as if X could gotz a relative.  
Zero listened ta tha wata fallin up in tha tub yo, but stopped watchin X, noticin how tha fuck he just knew what tha fuck ta do, where ta put a chronic wire or a red one. Dat shiznit was clear dat X wasn’t meant ta fight, how tha fuck his fuckin lil' delicate handz fitted every last muthafuckin thang back tha fuck into place, how tha fuck da thug wanted ta do mo' fo' tha ghetto then bust a cap up in mavericks.  
I won’t let you take a thugged-out dirtnap on tha field.

  
Zero stepped outta X’s quarters, X fell tha fuck asleep durin his shower n' shiznit yo. Dude had ta tuck X in, n' clean up a funky-ass bit yo, but his thugged-out armor was repaired n' cleaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Can’t leave tha skanky kid ridin' solo." Da door slid shut behind his ass n' locked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass can quit hidin Axl."  
Axl groaned, his wild lil' freckled grill popped outta tha wall, he frowned as tha rest of his body emerged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "So...Did ya?" Dude elbowed Zero up in tha waist.  
"Did I what?" Dude repeated givin Axl a sassy look, hopefully hidin his bangin red face.  
"Ohh, you didn't, did ya?" Axl grinned, followin Zero down tha wall.  
Unfortunately Axl was mo' of a night owl then X, cuz of dat he’s still a teen.  
Axl started makin rather sloppy bangin noises dat sounded like two slippery pigs goin fo' it, even makin squealin noises.  
"I hope you find one of mah thugs who’ll drive you even mo' crazy." Zero socked Axl.  
"I’m surprised dat you two haven’t-" Dude made mo' pig squeals, erain another punch. "I mean come on, mah playas up in tha whole damn base knows bout dat shit."  
"Bout what?" Zero asked, braidin his hair, as they strutted down tha hall.  
"How tha fuck nuff times you or X have took a dirt nap fo' one another, I mean come on!" Mo' pig squeals.  
"Okay fine fo'sho yo, but I’m waiting." Zero admitted.  
"For what tha fuck ta take a thugged-out dirtnap again, biatch? I be thinkin there be a suttin' like "till dirtnap do our asses part", biatch? Yo ass waitin fo' dirtnap ta slap you stilly?" Axl cocked a eyebrow.  
"Fine, next mission aiiiight?" Zero blasted back.  
Axl rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Night you horny pig."  
"Night, don’t break yo' hand masturbating." Zero huffed slippin tha fuck into his quarters. "Damn kid needz a hobby, besides porn."

  
My fuckin head is hustlin me n' mah ass feels like a pimp  
I need ta feel something, 'cause I be still so far from home

  
Zero strutted down tha street, humming, he was horny bout not havin his thugged-out armor on fo' once, free n' light yo. Dude was up in jeans n' a V neck hoodie n' sunglasses, a leather jacket, on Dr.Cain gots his ass fo' his ‘birthday’ yo. He’d gotten a message from Dr.Cain ta report by fo' testing, zero had been gettin headaches n' his nightmares gots worse n' worse, tha last one da thug was up in tha base n' hustlin afta Axl whoz ass was limping. Next thang he knew Axl was gurglin up blood, n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes was rollin back as a screw driver was jammed tha fuck into his jugular. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. That dizzle da ruffneck didn’t rap much, didn’t even peep Axl without seein his wild lil' fuckin eyes rollin back, dat shiznit was hard ta eat.  
~DING!~DONG!~  
Zero waited watchin a funky-ass bird fly by, then land up in tha bird bath dat X n' his ass place there.  
There was tha soft patta of flip flops then tha door creaking. "Zero!" Dr.Cain’s voice was raspy n' tired yo, but da perved-out muthafucka still was full of juice. Da door opened, Cain’s lil' small-ass figure stood a cold-ass lil cane up in hand a mug up in tha other, Cain always had Zero beat on one thang his bread was longer n' shiznit yo. Dude wore a gangbangin' faded blue robe n' his big-ass glasses. "Come in, make yo ass some tea."  
Zero smiled huggin tha oldschool doctor, da thug wasn’t as close as X n' Cain was yo, but da ruffneck did like hearin tha oldschool playa ramble on n' on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Why flip flops?" Dude axed steppin in, forgettin how tha fuck Cain moved like a jackrabbit up in his own house.  
"So I can scare away lil playas wit mah wack lookin Nikes." Cain called from tha kitchen.  
Zero followed seein Cain already had Zero’s straight-up mug out, tha pimpin' muthafucka took it thankin Dr.Cain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I be thinkin tha bread do it, you can hide a funky-ass baby up in there."  
Cain laughed takin a seat all up in tha kitchen table, holdin his cane, his wild lil' feet tapped on tha flip flops. "Yo ass know X n' I joked bout yo' hair, sayin dat you hide yo' saber up in there at night."  
Zero chuckled pourin some tea, takin a seat. "How’ve you been?"  
"Good, helpin all dem reploidz with…"  
Dr.Cain tried on n' on fo' another hour, Zero sipped his chronic on tha fuckin' down-lowly nodding, hangin onto every last muthafuckin word. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Around dis point up in time X would fall asleep n' Axl would be up in a cold-ass lil comma.  
"So what tha fuck can I do fo' you todizzle, biatch? I finally have free time." Cain leaned back sippin his cold tea, too lazy ta heat it up now, nahmeean?  
"Well, I've been gettin headaches recently n' tha nightmares is much mo' frequent n' they’re changin now, nahmeean?" Zero holla'd lookin tha fuck into his crazy-ass mug seein his bangin reflection ripple on tha surface.  
Dr.Cain frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Changing?" Dude axed confused.  
"Before dat shiznit was some strange oldschool playa wit weird afro n' a raspy voice, now I’m chasin down Axl or other huntas n' murderin them, n' I know what tha fuck I’m bustin...Like I’m programed." Zero curled up a lil, noticin how tha fuck his handz trembled.  
Cain sat up, pushin Zero’s grill up lookin tha fuck into his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Thanks fo' comin ta me fo' this, not tha maver hunter’s doctor...Let’s run some scans."

"S-so what tha fuck you sayin is?" Zero stuttered tha shizzle wasn’t good, dat shiznit was horrible.  
Dr.Cain nodded his wild lil' thugged-out wrinklez gone, his thugged-out aged eyes looked ass broken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "You’re turnin maverick Zero, I’m not shizzle how tha fuck much time you have until…" His oldschool pruny handz shook holdin tha test thangs up in dis biatch, he licked his crazy-ass grill as if dat shiznit was dry.  
Zero hung his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Could you estimate before I...yeah…"  
Cain scratched his bald head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Half a year."  
Zero gave props ta his ass bustin another hour, tryin ta not vomit or break down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude always put up high walls round strangers n' dem playas whoz ass looked down at his ass yo, but Dr.Cain was like a thugged-out daddy ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude left when dat shiznit was dark, n' drizzlin da ruffneck didn’t care if da thug was soaked dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta rap ta X n' Axl. Knowin tha shizzle would crush dem even mo' n' mo' n' mo'. "I’m not becomin one of dem abominations." Zero growled.

Axl kicked it wit Zero up in tha lobby gettin a message only all dem minutes ago, dat schmoooove muthafucka had a towel n' a afro brush fo' Zero. X gots tha same message but wasn’t there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. "Listen Zero maybe you should tell me first n' I’ll tell X aiiight?" Axl voice was shaky.  
Zero shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "B-betta rap both at once." Dude pushed past Axl takin tha towel up in hand, rubbin round his neck n' drapin it under his hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Damn it X, I don’t have time ta look fo' you…  
Axl was persistent. "Zero listen I’ll tell X, you look chillaxed go chill or something, or-"  
"Dude need ta hear to." Dude stopped lookin at Axl. "You’re like a lil brutha ta me Axl, n' X...So you both need ta know."  
Axl stood up in front of his muthafuckin ass. "And you need ta rest, I’m spittin some lyrics ta you as a lil brother, please Zero git all up in bed, chill on dat shit."  
"Don’t wanna chill." Zero shoved Axl aside, turnin tha corner ta where X’s quartas was.  
"Zero, no." Axl whispered.  
X stood outside his quarters, his fuckin leg was lifted a lil up restin on his cold-ass toes, his waist was pulled forward a lil n' his thugged-out arms was tightly wrapped round his neck. Vile held X ups, his hand round X’s waist they lips roughly fightin each other fo' dominance.  
Zero’s jaw clenched da perved-out muthafucka swiftly turned around, his wild lil' fuckin eyes burnin n' his breath hissin up in n' up yo. His handz tightly clenched tha fuck into fists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "Thanks Axl." Dude strutted passed Axl, failin at hidin his wild lil' fury. "Keep dis ta yo ass but I’m turnin maverick n' I’m gonna rip off his fuckin lil' damn head."  
Axl stared as Zero stomped off, he’d never peeped tha red hunta lose his def so doggystyle. "M-maverick?...Oh Dogg damn it X." Dude whined.  
"Oh Axl, I gots Zero’s message wha-" X trotted over Axl turned away not bothering.

Cross yo' ass n' hope ta die  
Promise me you gonna never leave mah side  
X noticed it doggystyle. Zero’s foul tongue n' quick lyrics, each one sowed wit dis venom dat stung.  
They was hustlin Axl was at Zero’s flank, dash unexpectedly ta tha right, behind Zero, kickin his back, just then Zero whipped round grabbin Axl’s leg throwin his ass across tha room fo' realz. Axl grunted landin yo, but jumped back up, flyin up all dem Nikes. Then deactivatin his wings aimin fo' Zero, Zero jumped cleanly outta tha way, rockin a funky-ass busta blasted ta propel his dirty ass farther out. Back flippin n' landin perfectly, his afro whippin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Axl cursed jumpin left n' right n' left again, bustin ground, Zero kept his wild lil' fuckin eyes on his ass makin shizzle tha teen wouldn’t be thinkin of something. Just then da perved-out muthafucka sprinted forward, punchin Zero’s shoulder, cleanly zero stopped it, Axl’s knucklez kicked it wit his thugged-out lil' palm fo' realz. Axl grinned grippin Zero’s long hair, wrappin it round Zero’s neck.  
"Smart." Zero gave up slumping.  
Axl busted out his hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Shiznit sorry I pulled."  
X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "I’ll brush dat shit."  
Zero didn’t even peep him, mo' or less on purpose. "Axl you need ta plan it up a lil bit more, distract tha enemy."  
Axl nodded, pullin a long-ass strind of golden afro from his wild lil' freakadelic glove. "Damn yo, but you need ta braid dat thang up in battle or something, you can fuckin use it as a whip."  
Zero laughed, then cleared his cold-ass throat. "X." Dude called tha blue hunta over, his voice boomed n' da ruffneck didn’t peep X.  
Axl slipped past his ass givin his ass a sorry look before standin off, X trotted up next ta Zero.  
"Same , battle mah dirty ass." His voice was rough n' once again n' again n' again da ruffneck didn’t peep X, his shouldaz crossed yo, but his jaw just clenched fo' a split second, his wild lil' fuckin eyes twitched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His knucklez popped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero wasn’t goin ta be holdin back like what tha fuck da ruffneck did wit Axl.  
X held his breath calculatin tha dopest way ta battle Zero, Zero trained n' up in a way grew up wit X, so not a god damn thang would be a surprise. X swallowed dashin forward, aimin his busta down, rockin tha blast ta git high up in tha air fo' realz. Aimin ta land behind Zero.  
Da red hunta wasn’t havin any of that, grabbin X’s boot mid air swingin his ass round n' slammin his ass down on tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X coughed, havin tha wind knocked outta his muthafuckin ass.  
Axl gasped, watchin his fuckin lil' dark chronic eyes wide wit shock.  
Zero waited, his wild lil' fuckin eyes was covered by tha overhang of his helmet.  
X jumped up just as Zero charged, knucklin X off his wild lil' feet again yo, but punchin his ass up in tha stomach. X flopped onto tha ground groanin grabbin his stomach yo. Dude glared at Zero surprised dat his closest playa was mo' than rough ta his ass todizzle. It make me wanna hollar playa! Quickly X gots back onto his wild lil' feet, steadyin his dirty ass.  
"Don’t let tha enemy know yo' wounded, then they’ll finish you off doggystyle." Zero growled, once again n' again n' again his thugged-out arms crossed ,his foot tapped waitin fo' X ta battle again.  
X frowned, his stomach felt wack n' his head was spinnin cuz of tha slammin on tha ground, it wasn’t like Zero ta behave so savagely yo. Dude swallowed back down tha vomit, crackin his neck, plannin his next attack. Not tha front or tha back...Can’t from above, n' tha sides is too much...fuck I wish I could drill under his muthafuckin ass.  
Zero sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Anytime todizzle prototype."  
Axl froze, his knees was bobbin,  
X glared at Zero, they both was prototypes, X wasn’t built fo' fighting, Zero was. Well shiiiit, it took muthafuckin years ta built up ta Zero’s fightin skill, n' dat still wasn't enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. That. Bastard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I’ve gots tha right ta be mah rank! X blindly charged forward.  
Zero grinned, he’d been lookin forward ta his. Trippin X.  
X stumbled but still stood, activatin his busta n' shit. Firin round Zero’s legs, hopin ta slow his ass down.  
Zero growled, grabbin X’s arm twistin it back not breakin dat shit. Landin a gangbangin' folly of socked on X’s chest, then kickin his ass back.  
X growled, chargin once again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stopping.  
There was a subtle buzz, from tha light beam, tha mix of blue n' chronic juice. Zero’s saber was level wit X’s neck. One twitch of Zero’s arm n' X’s head would be off. X’s rage was gone.  
Zero’s eyes was cold, da ruffneck didn't even flinch, drawin his saber back, stalkin off. "End of hustlin." Da door opened Zero stepped out, not even lookin over his shoulder ta peep if X was all gravy.  
Axl n' X stared all up in tha door, both of dem up in shock.  
X clenched his wild lil' fist, Zero wasn’t his dirty ass.

Zero stood up in front of Signas whoz ass was mo' than pissy yo. His crib was sickly arranged, a oak wood desk, all dem fancy pens, a stack of papers, n' all dem pictures hangin on tha wall.  
Signas towered over his ass makin his ass feel like da thug was a rookie again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Commander Zero." Dude growled.  
"Sir." Zero held his cold-ass tongue knowin one slip up n' he’d be cleanin bathrooms wit tha rookies fo' tha next three years.  
"Yo ass antagonized Commander X n' drew yo' blade on his muthafuckin ass." Signas cleared his cold-ass throat. "And you did beat his ass mo' tha Axl…"  
"Dat shiznit was hustlin sir, X was much mo' hesitant ta charge, up in battle his schmoooove ass could lose his head." Zero pictured X’s dead body, feelin sick yo, but then picture X n' Vile, dat made his ass even mo' sick.  
Signas nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yes yes y'all yo, but da ruffneck don’t need ta lose his head now, nahmeean?"  
Zero nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dat shiznit was a reflex sir, I didn’t mean ta draw mah blade, n' I didn’t me-"  
"To decapitate him?"  
Da lyrics hung up in tha air heavy n' dark, like a storm cloud.  
"I didn’-"  
Signas held his hand up, Zero tightly shut his fuckin lips. "You’re too not ta train wit X fo' 6 months, yo big-ass booty is ghon still have missions together n' shit. But I suggest you find a solution ta this…" Signas thought, tappin his wild lil' fingers on his fuckin lil' desk. "Delma quickly, I can’t have mah three top huntas not gettin along."  
Zero nodded leaving. Dr.Cain kept tha secret ta his dirty ass, not even Signas knows...Or X…  
Dude was just down tha hall when X turned tha corner, jumping, then hangin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero didn’t stop struttin past his ass not even lookin up. X hugged his dirty ass, his wild lil' fingers curled round his shoulders.  
"Would you have done it?" X axed his voice shaky.  
Zero paused tight lipped, only a gangbangin' foot away yo. Dude kept struttin clenchin his wild lil' fists, keepin his jaw locked.  
"Answer me damn dat shiznit son! Would you have?!" X turned grabbin at Zero, his wild lil' fingertips barely touched tha gold hair.  
Zero stopped again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I’m not sure."  
X gasped.  
Zero stomped off.

Show me what tha fuck I can't peep when tha spark up in yo' eyes is gone  
You've gots me on mah knees I be yo' one playa cult  
X was shizzle now, Zero didn’t wanna rap ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude sat opposite of Zero starin at his Nikes fo' realz. Axl sat a seat away from both of dem his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide crackin his wild lil' fingers. Zero was checkin his saber over n' over again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da only noise was tha wind smashin tha fuck into tha bee Blader, tha pilot, tried ta rap ta dem a while ago, havin no success.  
Da hell is his crazy-ass muthafuckin issue, biatch? He’s ignorin me n' everytime I try ta rap ta his ass he just comes back wit a snappy answer n' shit. Maybe Vile know’s, biatch? X sighed, there was a time dat vile hated his ass but fo' some reason dat chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And now Zero was worse than Vile before, granted da ruffneck didn’t pull pranks, he just seemed ta not care no mo' bout X’s welfare. That wasn’t like Zero at all.  
They was on a scoutin mission, a quick up in n' out, if there was a maverick bust a cap up in it n' then be done wit dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Simple as that, right?  
Da Bee Blade hovered, they jumped out, Zero didn’t wait. "Axl eastside, X you take westside n' south, I’ll be north."  
Zero jumped off right before X could even protest. "Fine."  
Axl shrugged, flingin his dirty ass off tha roof top.  
X stomped round his busta locked n loaded scannin tha area, a maverick would pop up anywhere, dat shiznit was probably weak n' confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X glanced down a alleyway seein a funky-ass black pussaaaaay jump then scamper off, hissing. "Yeah fuck you too, pal." X bit his fuckin lip struttin round lookin up at a neon sign, it flashed on n' off. "What tha fuck iz Zero’s fuckin problem?"  
He’s snappin at me, two weeks ago da thug was mo' than aiiight ta peep me or even chat?  
"Maybe Vile knows they was phat playaz once." X sighed scannin another alley way.  
Do he even know me n' Vile is together?  
X blushed, clearin his cold-ass throat.  
Thank goodnizz Zero didn’t strutt up in on our asses when his schmoooove ass came back dat one late night...Woah our phat asses did git messy.  
A can clanked closed by, X jumped outta his crazy-ass muthafuckin inner whirlpool of thoughts, his busta ready. "Come out."  
There was a long-ass hiss of breath, a aged robot, a miner stepped out, his thugged-out arm was hangin by all dem wires his wild lil' grill was mashed up in n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes was maverick red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Listen pal I just wanna chill." His only hand was raised up in tha air.  
X sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Axl, Zero found tha maverick, he’s fucked up, n' faded…"  
Axl was tha only whoz ass responded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Be there up in a second."  
"Sir stand down." X holla'd his busta still trained on his bangin red eyes.  
Da maverick growled, drool fallin from his fuckin lips. "Wished ya didn’t do dat boy." Dude jumped forward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Swingin his crazy-ass massive arm.

Zero peeped from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distance, his wild lil' fingers itched ta charge up in yo, but dat schmoooove muthafucka held back. "X can take this." Even if his whole body screamed fo' his ass ta run down there n' quickly take care of tha issue.  
X cleanly jumped away, rockin tha wall ta jump over tha maverick, flippin then blastin a hole all up in his chest. Da maverick crumbled ta tha ground heaving.  
X stood over his ass his wild lil' fuckin eyes cold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Axl jumped down then greetin X.  
Zero huffed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’ll be one of dem soon...Think they can put me down?" Dude peeped a cold-ass lil cloud heavy wit drizzle drift off. Therez no known cure, Zero, you know that, not a god damn thang can stop it, no one can stop you, biatch yo. Dude peeped tha cloud chizzled it’s fluffy sheep likenizz shift tha fuck into what tha fuck looked like a wolf fo' realz. A unstopable metal beast...Metal...Can be melted down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Chan be chizzled tha fuck into nothing, tha fuck into suttin' dope, not terrifying." Da cloud wolf chizzled once again, lookin like a innocent lamb, then it startin ta rain, tha lamb was crying.  
It missed its’ wolf.

"A-are you sure?" Axl kept up wit zero as he fast strutted down tha sidewalk, ta Cain’s. Da past two weeks was hell fo' him, watchin how tha fuck quickly Zero turned tha fuck into his cold distant stranger fo' mX n' even his dirty ass. Yet Zero didn’t snap at him, infact Zero fuckin started ta rap mo' n' mo' ta his muthafuckin ass. Zero only talked ta one person, dat was X.  
Zero nodded, da ruffneck didn’t even bother ta chizzle outta his thugged-out armour, his wild lil' fists was clenched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It’s a smart."  
"But you’re beatin tha livin shiznit outta yo ass." Axl hated how tha fuck his cold-ass throat tightened up in sadnizz yo. He’d lost so much, his crew, his creator fo' realz. And now, what tha fuck was like another big-ass brother, or even a thugged-out daddy at times. Everytime he gots dis crew picture up in his head fate seemed ta shatta in.  
"I’ll have no control over mah dirty ass Axl, you saw how tha fuck quickly I drew mah saber up at X."  
"Wait...that wasn’t a reflex?" Axl stopped.  
Zero stopped like a muthafucka. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shakin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I was bout ta cut his head off."  
Axl cupped his crazy-ass grill, dat shiznit was hard ta peep Zero comin' at X up in anyway yo, but physically hurt him, biatch? To bust a cap up in him?  
"Signas has no idea, he’ll know afta I’m melted down...Promise you won’t tell his muthafuckin ass." For once Zero’s voice cracked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude was breaking, dat was hard ta watch.  
"I-i won’t." Axl patted Zero’s back. "...He’ll smoke up somehow."  
Zero nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass tell his ass afta it’s finished, tell him…" Zero shook his head struttin off, Axl followed.  
"I’ll tell his ass you done did it fo' his muthafuckin ass."  
Zero stopped again, huggin Axl. "Nuff props, biatch. I know dis is straight-up hard fo' you ta go all up in again."  
Axl laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I don’t be thinkin I could be easier seein you like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all."

Dr.Cain agreed ta keep dis tight lipped, n' wit Zero’s chose, bein melted down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Once again n' again n' again Zero was drankin chronic lookin round Dr.Cain’s lab.  
"Bloody shame." Dude mumbled under his breath hustlin on a motor, gettin frustrated.  
Zero stopped starin at a monitors seein his crazy-ass muthafuckin insides, how tha fuck far tha maverick virus was spreading, it mostly stayed round his chest area, round where his thugged-out ass would be. Faintly tha pimpin' muthafucka touched tha bright orange dots, glarin at dem wild-ass muthafuckas. "You’re not gonna win." Dude promised tha dots.  
"BLOODY FUCKING SHAME!" Dr.Cain cursed, makin Zero literally jump. Da oldschool playa all up in tha motor across tha room it broke up in two yo. Dude glared at it, then crumbled up, his thugged-out aged eyes tearin up, his bottom lip bobbin. "I’m so sorry I di-"  
"Dr.Cain?" Zero strutted over half huggin tha oldschool man.  
Cain patted his back. "It’s a gangbangin' fuckin shame, so much ta learn n' I can’t git ta it now, nahmeean, biatch? Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shame dat yo' game is so short n' I’ve lived fo' Dogg knows how tha fuck long. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shame dat you never gots his muthafuckin ass." Cain sobbed.  
Zero swallowed hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I can’t peep his ass now, nahmeean?"  
"Heh," Cain laughed wipin a tear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Yo ass should’ve peeped it, da thug was like a kid when we first gots you, dat schmoooove muthafucka had all kindsa muthafuckin thangs. Moved like a jackrabbit up in tha lab yo. Hell, when I took a funky-ass break da perved-out muthafucka stared at you all up in tha foot of glass, pokin it now n' then, hopin you’d wake up." Cain laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I joked so much wit him, almost makin his ass sunburn from tha comments….I always kinda hoped." Cain sighed his thugged-out anger long forgotten replaced wit sadness. "It almost seemed so fake two strange robots…"  
Zero patted his back. "Yo ass knew?"  
Cain grinned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "How tha fuck could I not, biatch? Da first few week you was actizzle you lached onto his ass like a leach. Well shiiiit, it took forever fo' Sigma ta convince you ta join tha Hustlas, he promised it would keep X n' I safe, n' you was sold…" Cain shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Bloody shame."  
"Shame you don’t git oldschool lady action."  
Cain hit his ass over tha head.

Cross mah ass n' hope ta die  
Promise you I be bout ta never leave yo' side  
X blushed granted they did git close once yo, but this, biatch? Dude hugged his dirty ass lookin over his thugged-out lil' pale body yo, but his wild lil' grill was bright red, da perved-out muthafucka still had a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass case of helmet afro yo. His frecklez flossed, on his shouldaz n' belly, fat-ass thighs, n' other places. Only one thug knew where they were, Zero, they never did bust a nut yo, but dat shiznit was a thugged-out dare, n' they both stripped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When they was both giddy like two school hoes checkin butts.  
X bit his fuckin lip, recallin Zero’s bare body, how tha fuck unashamed da thug was yo, but tha amount of trust dat schmoooove muthafucka had up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes.  
Quit dat shiznit son!...I can rap ta Zero afta this, biatch? Or up in tha morning, say shit bout what tha fuck tha issue is.  
"X?" Vile’s muffled voice came all up in tha door, makin X jump a lil.  
"S-sorry, just washin up." Dude shook his head splashin cold wata on his wild lil' face.  
Then openin tha door, coverin his dirty ass up.

Zero laid on his couch flippin all up in a oldschool book dat Dr.Cain lent his muthafuckin ass. Dat shiznit was a space adventure, suttin' bout soldiers cappin' giant bugs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly a picture fell tha fuck up between tha pages yo. Dude closed tha book puttin his book marker back up in place, pickin up tha picture.  
Dat shiznit waz of his ass n' X, both of dem up in they swimsuits, Zero’s afro was up X done did it his dirty ass. Zero shoved a popsicle at X’s check, right when Cain took tha photo. X gots his ass back lata on, hustlin head first at Zero throwin dem both tha fuck into tha pool, gettin Cain wet. Woah, tha oldschool playa could yell.  
Dude smiled, slippin tha photo back tha fuck into tha book. Back when I didn't KNOW mah vibe n' X was just a playful ass...That dare, I can’t believe he kept his crazy-ass grill shut yo. Dude looks so thugged-out wit dem damn freckles...even there!  
Then realitizzle came crashin down.  
Zero screamed throwin tha book across tha room, knockin off his saber from tha kitchen table yo. His chest was tight, his crazy-ass mind only functionin on one thought.  
Betrayal.  
Dude was blind wit rage.

X held his breath feelin cold handz wander up n' down him, each lil bust a nut on made his ass moan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His own fingers ripped up his oldschool sheets under dem wild-ass muthafuckas yo. Dude clamped his hairy-ass legs tightly, as a funky-ass bangin' tongue rolled up his navel n' ta his chin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Vile’s dark red eyes kicked it wit his, makin x’s shpine shivered wit anticipation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude gasped feelin teeth marks on his neck.  
"Let me up in lil sheep." vile’s voice rasped, lickin a trail up ta X’s ear.  
X panted gettin mo' than excited, weakly forcin his dirty ass ta open.  
A trail of cold kisses came from his fuckin lips ta his navel n' rest just above his muthafuckin ass.  
Dude tossed his head back, his hips wiggled, his cold-ass toes curled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude begged feelin complete pleasure.

Zero was sightless wit pure rage, grabbin his saber, jackin away all up in tha table. Then aimin all up in tha fridge, cuttin tha fuck into it again n' again n' again n' again, then throwin it across tha room, smashin it tha fuck into a wall tha door flew off yo. Dude snarled like a mad dog. Kickin tha stove, dentin it so much dat it caved it, tha glass top shattered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude yanked tha microwave off tha counter, punchin it multiple times even if he gots glass up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da pain only fueled his bangin rage.  
Dude yelled chargin tha fuck into tha livin room wit one bangin kick tha couch broke up in two, tha pimpin' muthafucka tossed aside tha cushions stabbin dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da glarin all up in tha tv, rippin it from tha hinges clean off tha wall, slammin it down on his knee yo. Dude didn’t stop until dat shiznit was up in pieces under his Nikes.  
Dude stomped ta his bedroom, his saber still drawn, growlin n' snarling, his schmoooove ass could be mistaken fo' a wolf.

Those damn horny wolf eyes. X cursed feelin his fuckin lower half lifted up Vile propped his ass up, spreadin his hairy-ass legs a lil more.  
"That’s a phat boy, or tha wolf might snap." Vile teased, lightly hustlin a gangbangin' fingertip on X.  
X nodded, he jerked feelin pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Panting, bobbin his head, his knucklez was white grabbin tha sheets up in agony.  
"Shhh~shhh." Vile mumbled softly, suddenly jerkin his dirty ass tha fuck into X.  
X felt even mo' pain, then heat, da thug was bleeding. "P-please." Dude whimpered, his wild lil' fat-ass thighs quivering. Diggin his nails tha fuck into Vile’s shoulders.  
Vile mumbled soft thangs, pullin up in n' out, tha blood poolin round dem wild-ass muthafuckas.  
X hated how tha fuck da thug was still hard, how tha fuck da thug was moaning. Disgusting.  
How tha fuck fuckin phat he felt.  
How tha fuck his sanitizzle was lost up in a split second.  
Mo' heat filled his ass he fell tha fuck back, his whole body shivered, a line of drool spilled from his crazy-ass grill yo. His eyes rolled back.

Zero stood above his head grippin his saber so tight it hurt. Da memories floated ta his ass each one had a lil ounce ta tha bounce of venom dat was injected tha fuck into his thugged-out ass. With a bangin swin tha bed was cut up in half, where da thug would chill n' where X would. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hackin away at X’s side, tha feathers n' cushion was flung around, springs flew tha fuck into tha air yo. Dude snarled.  
A reflection up in tha mirror caught his thugged-out attention. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude turned ta peep tha disgustin picture.  
X n' Zero, when dat schmoooove muthafucka helped X settle tha fuck into tha base. They was smilin Zero had a funky-ass brew n' X was yawning, Cain had a talent fo' gettin awkward picturez of X yo. Dude grabbed it story, lookin all up in tha picture, tha jokes comin back.  
Dude pushed his cold-ass thumb down crackin tha glass yo. Dude didn’t feel tha tears, until da perved-out muthafucka saw them, his schmoooove ass crunched tha frame n' picture up, lettin up low long howl.  
Dude collapsed his knees weak, his stomach bangin' n' slick, his head feelin like a thousandz suns was smashin tha fuck into it yo. Dude curled up tha fuck into a tight bizzle beatboxin tha fuck into tha ground, grippin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hot vomit came up, he puked onto tha floor, his blood was mixed in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His mind raced. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude hit his wild lil' fist on tha ground again n' again n' again n' again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His voice was weak as mo' vomit came back up.  
"H-help...X please, help me…"  
Dude blacked out.

Vile left not carin ta cover X’s shame up yo. Dude grinned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I’m playin his ass like a gangbangin' fiddle n' It’s rollin Zero crazy dawwwwg! Didn’t even use lube!

Dude felt ashamed, guilty fo' a cold-ass lil crime, X pulled tha blanket up, his wild lil' fuckin eyes started ta tear up. Why do I feel like I let one of mah thugs down?

'Cause I be spittin some lyrics ta you you all I need  
I promise you you all I see  
This wasn’t good.  
This was horrible.  
Axl stood away from X n' Zero. X had been askin Zero ta talk, followin his ass around, n' now, X literally yanked on Zero’s arm, forcin his ass ta stay still. Every inch of Zero’s body holla'd at X ta go git tha fuck outta mah grill wit dat bullshit, X refused, fuckin wack.  
"Leave me ridin' solo." Zero snarled up like a mad dog.  
"NO!" X snapped back, turnin headz yo. Dude ran forward, yankin hard on Zero’s hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Listen ta me!"  
That gots a big-ass gasped rookies stopped, even advanced huntas pushed, Axl heard all dem papers flop ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Zero slowly turned ta grill X, his wild lil' fuckin eyes wild wit rage.  
Axl held his breath, locked n loaded ta push X outta tha way, or ta pin Zero. Either way dis was gonna git skanky. "X?" Axl mumbled steppin over ta Zero. "Please not here." Dude whispered ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas.  
Zero agreed turnin so quickly his afro smacked X’s face.  
X snraled grabbin a gangbangin' fist full of hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Git back here you fuckin bleach blonde, skanky war machine!" Dude yanked hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Pullin all dem strandz out.  
"Oh fuck." Axl holla'd right before X went flying.  
Zero stood tall, crackin his neck. "Grow a gangbangin' fuckin pair fo' once, quit hidin n' grill mah dirty ass." Zero blasted back da ruffneck didn’t need ta yell his voice was already bangin any louder Signas his dirty ass would come outta his crib.  
"Zero, X, please." Axl holla'd raisin his handz n' steppin up in between dem wild-ass muthafuckas.  
X stood up sippin a line of blood from his crazy-ass grill then spittin up a tooth. "I wish you stayed dead as fuckin fried chicken."  
Zero looked hurt then quickly recovered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dope then I could haunt you n' make you maverick." Crackin his knuckles. "Well a lil too late fo' dat second part."  
Axl held his breath dis wasn’t goin ta end well, he’ll gotta end dat shit. X charged, Zero stood tall fo' realz. Axl fell tha fuck kickin up X’s legs, tha blue hunta smashed tha fuck into Zero, tha two fell tha fuck back. "Shiznit." Zero flipped X over pinnin him, punchin his ass up in tha face. X rolled, Zero was kicked off. X jumped on top of his muthafuckin ass. "Shiznit, shit, shit!" This was bad, mah playas was watchin tha top three huntas kick tha shiznit outta each other n' shiznit fo' realz. Axl ran forward, kickin X up in tha side, pinnin him, lookin fo' his wild lil' fuckin emergency shut off, right next ta his neck. X fell tha fuck limp. Zero towered over his ass his wild lil' grill bloody, glarin at Axl yo. Dude didn’t hesitate, kickin Zero up in tha gut, then smashin his wild lil' fuckin elbow tha fuck into Zeroz head, knockin his ass out.  
Dude stood over dem both, each of tha uncouses. "You’re betta than this."  
Everyone stared at his ass grills open.  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Axl screamed at dem wild-ass muthafuckas.  
Everyone ran away, scared shitless.

Signas was pissed, Zero was pissed, X was pissed.  
Signas paced back n' forth readin off of a piece of paper, tha reportz of dem fightin up in tha middle of Hustla’s HQ. "Yo ass both is looked up fo' a ideal maverick hunta imagine biaaatch! This muthafucka! Is not what tha fuck huntas are!" Signas shoved a picture of dem fightin up in tha hallway. "Right now tha media is havin a gangbangin' field dizzle wit this!" Signas groaned rubbin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "I have every last muthafuckin ghetto literally callin mah office, n' they aint happy!" Dude glared all up in tha two hunters.  
X felt lil' small-ass straight-up small, da thug wanted ta hide behind Zero. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sneakin a glizzle all up in tha red hunter.  
Zero stood tall, his wild lil' fists clenched, his jaw tight he kicked it wit Signas wit his wild lil' freakadelic glare. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Strong.  
Weak yo. Dude was weak, his thugged-out anger gots tha dopest of his muthafuckin ass.  
"Git outta mah office, I’ll call you back up in once I’m done wit Axl." Signas slung tha fuck into his crazy-ass massive chair lettin up a long-ass groan.  
Zero turned not lookin at X, exitin tha room.  
X held his breath following.  
Zero stood a lil away restin against tha wall his thugged-out arms folded, he looked at his Nikes. X glanced round struttin towardz Zero, tha blonde blasted his ass a gangbangin' fiery look only reserved fo' mavericks. X’s blood turned cold n' slunk off ta another corner.  
Why won’t you let me rap ta yo slick ass?! X’s mind screamed.

Axl was short, shorta than Zero (everyone was besides Signas) yo, but Axl was shorta than X, n' tha youngest. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So yeaaaa da thug was slightly scared of Signas.  
Signas grumbled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Thanks fo' breakin it up." Signas removed his helmet- hat, freein his black curly hairs, shiny.  
Axl never saw his afro before n' da thug was shizzle dat he’d never peep it again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Sure."  
Signas sighed rubbin tha back of his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Any scam why they’re actin dis way?"  
Axl held his breath, he promised not only Zero but Dr.Cain ta keep his crazy-ass grill shut yo, but only shut on tha maverick disease. "Sir I be thinkin it has ta deal wit X."  
"Hmm?" Signas sat up confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Zero was never bothered by X before why now?"  
Axl cleared his cold-ass throat. "I’m not shizzle but you’ve peeped how tha fuck close they both were, how tha fuck protectizzle Zero was over X…"  
Signa’s eyebrows almost flew off his wild lil' face. "Yo ass mean?"  
"I suspect, it’s a underground matter n' shiznit fo' realz. And wit X n' Vile together…" Axl tried ta not hint at dat shit. "Sir what tha fuck do you plan ta do?"  
Signas frowned da thug was at a loss, yeaaaa now n' then romizzle was a issue yo, but tha two top Hustlas, biatch? If mavericks broke up n' X n' Zero weren’t there or even hustlin together… "Do you suggest anything?"  
Axl frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Equal punishment, don’t let dem work together fo' awhile."  
Signas nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Nuff props, you may leave n' call dem back up in fo' me, will ya?"

X growled dat schmoooove muthafucka hated dis moppin up in tha bathroom, dat shiznit was a rookie’s thang yo, but fo' three months dat shiznit was his thugged-out n' Zero’s. But they weren’t allowed ta work on it together n' shit. "Perfect, now I’ll gotta wait ta rap ta his muthafuckin ass...Damn it Zero." Dude glared all up in tha mop.  
"Signas gave you a hard time?" Dat shiznit was Vile whoz ass strolled up in instantly humpin' X.  
His knees was weak. "Y-yeah."  
Vile smirked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Tell me bout it tonight."  
X forgot bout tha fight his thugged-out lil' punishment, his crazy-ass mind raced wit anticipation, his spine tingled.

Zero held his breath, another scan, da perved-out muthafucka shouldn’t have lost it like dis shit. "It’s spreadin fasta than we predicted." His voice was cold, afta tha fight Zero menstrual was kickin tha shiznit outta his dirty ass yo. Dude physically hurt X, tossed his ass round like a thugged-out doll. X! Da every last muthafuckin playa he fell tha fuck head over heals for, n' he almost socked up in his wild lil' face.  
Dr.Cain scurried round tha lab, his thugged-out aged grill worn wit worry, his wild lil' fingers trembled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Much quicker." da perved-out muthafucka shook his head, his wild lil' fuckin eyes watered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Maybe another month…" Dude displayed tha freshly smoked up scan.  
Da orange dots was spreadin ta his head, his fuckin limbs, tha ones closer ta his thugged-out ass was dark red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero felt his whole ghetto crashin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "H-how much longer until dat melta is done?"  
"...Two weeks." Cain didn't look up his voice soggy.  
"In two weeks."  
His ass was heavy.

'Cause I be spittin some lyrics ta you you all I need  
I be bout ta never leave  
Axl gots tha hype, a week ago yo. Dude couldn’t keep his crazy-ass grill shut no mo'. Zero was cleanin one of tha nuff bathrooms, X was up in his quarters, hopefully not wit Vile.  
Da lil' hunta made his slow way ta X’s door, knocking, it didn’t feel like dat shiznit was real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Like da thug was watchin a porno n' his had lil control over anything. But X deserved ta know.  
X’s head popped out, his wild lil' grill twisted up in mad drama. "Axl?"  
Axl nodded, his cold-ass throat was tight n' his handz shook. "Can we talk?"  
"Of course." X stood outta tha way. Lettin Axl slip in.  
Vile was stretched up on tha couch, his afro messy n' he looked half asleep, tha room smelled like sweat...and certain oils yo. Dude opened a eye then grinned at Axl. "Yo pup." His voice was slick n' rough at once like liquor.  
Axl cleared his cold-ass throat. "S-sorry I just wanna rap ta X bout suttin' personal…"  
"Oh." X frowned at Vile. "Come back later."  
Vile sighed still smirkin like da thug won, pacin over ta X fo' realz. Axl’s stomach rolled seein how tha fuck Vile didn’t just hold X, no his schmoooove ass clutched X, fronted his muthafuckin ass. Then licked tha side of his wild lil' face. "Lata hon." And Vile left, X’s eyes trailed afta his muthafuckin ass.  
X sighed, his wild lil' grill bright red, turnin ta Axl as tha door slid shut. "So what tha fuck is it?"  
Axl felt dirty, horrible. "It’s bout Zero."  
"Is his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bein a asshole ta you too?" X axed his voice changin from bangin' ta freezin cold, da perved-out muthafucka stalked off tha fuck into tha kitchen.  
"N-no...He’s not." Axl trailed afta him, his wild lil' fingers itching. "He’s been poppin' off a shitload mo' ta me…"  
X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "So what tha fuck he replaced mah crazy ass fo' yo slick ass?" Dude glared at Axl.  
"Oh god no!" Axl defend his dirty ass. "In his crazy-ass mind you can’t be replaced."  
"Funny how tha fuck easily I can’t be but him, biatch? Left n' right dying." X sipped some bangin' coffee.  
"...Dying…" Axl’s shouldaz tightened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "You’re a gangbangin' fuckin idiot."  
X swallowed his coffee, slammin tha mug on tha counter n' shit. "Thanks, I be thinkin Zero gots tha point across." X stood tall, rockin his height ta over juice Axl’s cruage. "And I be thinkin you’ve overstayed yo' welcome."  
Axl swallowed shizzle da thug was shorta than X by 5 inches. "Yo ass don’t even peep it?" Dude kicked it wit X’s stone cold gale wit a gangbangin' fire filled one.  
"See what?" X folded his thugged-out arms, raisin a eyebrow sarcastically.  
"Dude loves you, nahmean biiiatch?" Axl screamed up his thugged-out anger boilin over n' shit. "Over n' over again n' again n' again he’s took a dirt nap up in battle, not fo' tha ghetto not fo' tha humans or reploidz yo, but fo' you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Dude joined tha huntas ta keep you safe biaaatch! Dude trained you so his schmoooove ass could make shizzle you didn’t git hurt!" Axl snapped stompin his wild lil' foot. "So shizzle he’s bein a ass ta you, so what, biatch? You’ve used his ass like some skanky tool!" Axl pushed X away, grabbin tha mug n' throwin it over X’s head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’m surprised suttin' as advanced as you can’t fuckin peep dat shiznit son!"  
X slung down, surprised, he’d been so blind.  
Axl stood over his muthafuckin ass. "A straight-up fuckin idiot."   
A moment lata tha door slid shut, X started crying.  
Dude started cleanin up tha mug, grabbin a cold-ass lil cloth, seein his bangin reflection, tears spillin over his cheeks. "I’m a straight-up fuckin idiot."

Dude was helping.  
Helpin Dr.Cain.  
Helpin build his wild lil' fuckin executioner.  
Zero did tha heavy lifting, tryin ta hide all of his wild lil' fuckin emotion, knowin dat dis creation would be tha end of his muthafuckin ass. Plannin up how tha fuck da thug wanted ta cover his fuckin lil' dirtnap. I’ll go MIA on a mission teleport here...Dude sighed tha weight on his thugged-out ass grew n' grew yo. Dude held a massive pipe over his head.  
"Yo ass should tell his muthafuckin ass." Dr.Cain’s voice croaked, every last muthafuckin now n' then they stopped tha oldschool playa would break down tha fuck into tears, Zero tried ta comfort him, these past few weeks he grew closer n' closer ta tha oldschool man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Like a son. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A lil hustla dat was was not only gonna be buried by his wild lil' daddy yo, but executed his ass like a muthafucka.  
Zero shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "He’s too fragile he’ll blame his dirty ass." They agreed ta not mention X by name.  
Suddenly Dr.Cain’s lab door was slammed open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Axl lil' small-ass frame stood up in it panting. "I’m sorry Zero." Dude looked half scared n' half insane.  
Cain paused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass can set dat down, take a funky-ass break I’ll cook up some fuckin tea." Dude smiled his wild lil' fuckin eyes still wet, his voice distant.  
Zero smiled weakly, makin his way over ta axl, placin a hand on his shoulder n' shit. "What tha fuck iz i-"  
"I holla'd at him…" Axl’s head dropped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I holla'd at him, he knows how tha fuck you feel yo, but da ruffneck don’t know about…" Dude glanced sideways ta tha half complete machine.  
Zero frowned his thugged-out ass sank even lower n' shit. "It’s all gravy." Dude hugged Axl, suttin' he rarely did yo, but dat shiznit was becomin a g-thang now, hugging. "It’s all gravy."  
"No!" Axl pushed against him, Zero let his ass go. "It’s not son! Yo ass should peep how tha fuck Vile is round him! I almost puked, and...You’ve done so much fo' his muthafuckin ass...doesn’t seem fair."  
Zero sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Da ghetto aint fair."

So you can drag me all up in hell  
If it meant I could git freaky wit yo' hand  
Dude started bustin up like a biatch mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Well shiiiit, it reminded his ass when da thug was ‘younger’ when da thug was first activated,seein tha state of tha ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Watchin his own kind turn tha fuck into volatile savage wolves. Then he kicked it wit Zero, thangs chizzled, Zero didn’t let me git sad, makin his ass laugh.  
Dude sobbed chillin on his couch, huggin his dirty ass.  
Vile strutted round fixin up his thugged-out lil' place. "Want some tea?"  
X shook his head bustin up like a biatch tha fuck into his knees. "I’m a gangbangin' fuckin idiot." Dude gots a alert, chillin up wipin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Gotta go, mission, mavericks." Dude suited up humpin' Vile peace out yo. Dude had ta grill Zero.

Axl held his breath seein X n' Zero strutt side by side, X’s handz twitched, Zero’s didn’t. They boarded tha Bee Blader, Zero took tha farthest seat, away from X n' away from his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. Axl sat between tha two yo. Dude sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "What’s tha mission."  
Zero cleared his cold-ass throat. "Maverick riot, anythang wit red eyes take out."  
X glanced up, hopin ta peep Zero’s face, Zero hid, X’s own grill reflected pain n' need.

They was falling, Zero n' X used they bustas ta slow down then grabbin onto tha sidez of buildings, skiddin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Zero flossed lil emotion, X bit his cold-ass tongue, landing.  
Da riot was outta control, there was at least three enormous mavericks, infectin other reploids. X sneered, dat schmoooove muthafucka hated dis creation, what tha fuck they were, what tha fuck he’d become, what tha fuck Axl would become, n' what tha fuck Zero would become fo' realz. A mindless horny abomination ta tha ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass.  
Zero’s blonde locks whipped outta his sighet, Axl hovered down, noddin then followin Zero, his cold-ass twins pistols drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. On tha battlefield Axl’s grill was a mask, dat schmoooove muthafucka hid his wild lil' fuckin emotions wit taunts, dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta fight his crew cuz of dis sickness.  
"Heavy is tha weight we carry on our metal shoulders." X mumbled, takin aim, easily bustin up a maverick’s head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da head twisted tha fuck into a funky-ass bright orange disfigured art piece. Da maverick fell, its’ gameless body becomin not a god damn thang mo' than cover.  
Axl’s body jumped ta n' fro, dodgin bullets, while firin bullets at his cold-ass target. Da red haired Hunta hustled quickly, then again n' again n' again whoz ass didn’t wit Zero.  
Then there was Zero, tha slick soldier, da ruffneck didn’t need hustlin, or reprogramming, dat schmoooove muthafucka had all dat shiznit up in his ass when da thug was ‘born’ yo. Dude was always on his wild lil' feet, always plannin ahead, always winning...Zero tore tha other maverick up in half, watchin tha body crumble, tha pimpin' muthafucka towered over it, his blonde afro flyin up in tha wind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! For a split second X swore da perved-out muthafucka saw Zero’s eyes flash bright red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "X!"  
"Huh?" Dude wasn’t payin attention.  
A massive loomin figure stood behind him, its’ red eyes burning, tha cannons on its’ shouldaz whirled, bullets came flyin out.  
Da ghetto slowed down, X screamed up in terror, tryin ta run away.  
There was a gangbangin' flash of red, n' gold, X was thrown across tha street tha fuck into a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shopz front window, crash landin on a pile of books.  
Axl dashed forward strikin tha maverick so hard dat its’ head fell yo. Dude called ta X, wavin his ass over.

Zero was rushed ta Dr.Cain’s lab fo' realz. Axl stayed next ta his ass tha whole time, X was up in too up in shock yo. Dude froze on tha battlefield seein Zero.  
Da red hunta was shot, his saber arm was ripped off, n' a steady line of cap holez went down from his shoulder ta his waist, all dem was up in his cold-ass throat so his schmoooove ass couldn’t talk, or scream yo. His afro was matted, his wild lil' grill was pale, da thug was losin a shitload of liquid, n' at dis rate…  
Axl shook his head teleportin wit tha med crew ta Dr.Cain’s main lab yo. Dude held Zero’s arm, ironically holdin his hand tightly yo. His throat was closing, his crazy-ass mind was whirling, he fell tha fuck ta tha floor.  
Dr.Cain ran in, his wild lil' grill pale, da thug waved off tha medicinal staff, spittin some lyrics ta dem dat they couldn’t all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Grabbin Axl’s shoulder n' shit. "Da melta is done…"  
Axl felt sick, knowin dat they wouldn’t even try ta fix Zero, dat one of his closest playaz was once again n' again n' again bein ripped away yo. Dude opened his crazy-ass grill but closed dat shit.  
"It’ll be pointless, I’ve scanned his ass if we fix his ass he’ll…" Dr.Cain whipped away his cold-ass tears. "He’ll turn tha fuck into one of them."

I'ma follow you 'cause I be under yo' spell  
Dude needed comfort, afta tha mission X made his way ta his thugged-out lil' place, quickly removin his thugged-out armour, lettin it scatta on tha floor yo. Dude felt numb. Fumblin ta his thugged-out lil' pimp, pullin all up in tha blanket, messagin Vile yo. Dude turned on tha tv puttin on some shitty cartoon, anythang ta loot his crazy-ass mind away from Zero’s body. What Zero did fo' his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude done cooked up a makeshift cocoon round his dirty ass, bustin up like a biatch tha fuck into his blanket covered hands.  
"Yo X?" Zero axed unpackin X’s belongings.  
"Yeah?" X was elbow deep up in books, Zero didn’t even ask if X needed help he just started ta help.  
Dude carried over X’s straight-up fluffy blanket. "Dude dis skanky thang peep all tha stitches." Dude handed it ta X.  
X laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Shiznit, dat one." Da big-ass red stitch dat ran down tha whole thang. "Was from dat makeshift, tent outside n' we climbed a tree!" X started bustin up so hard da thug was crying.  
Zero snorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Dude we fuckin fell tha fuck through!" Dude slapped X’s back.  
Da too burst tha fuck into laughter, X was bustin up like a biatch n' Zero was on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Cain was so pissed!" That was tha thang, when they had no shits they’d do wack thangs.  
Zero stood back up his knees weak. "OH Dogg dat was one hell of a night." In they mindz they was only lil playas straight-up, just brought tha fuck into dis freshly smoked up strange ghetto, dat shiznit was natural ta do thangs like dis shit. "Here." Zero handed his ass another blanket, tha exact blanket yo, but not torn ta hell.  
"Zero?" X took it surprised.  
"I dropped minutes lookin fo' dat damn thang." Zero grinned.  
X smiled huggin Zero. "Wanna fall all up in dis one too?"  
"Ha!" Zero hugged his ass back.  
X remembered dat gangbang too well, how tha fuck Zero’s body secretly promised ta protect him, ta ensure his safety. That straight-up blanket was round X’s shouldaz now, his wild lil' fuckin eyes floodin wit tears. Zero’s fucked up body fresh up in his crazy-ass mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Guilt became his thugged-out lil' prison again, dis straight-up blanket was filthy, Vile fo' realz. And so was tha one on his bed tha one wit tha big-ass red stitchin up in dat shit. "It’s...it’s not fair…"

And you can throw me ta tha flames  
Zero looked peaceful, well as laid back as possible losin a arm, covered up in yo' own ‘blood’, afro matted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. But his wild lil' grill was stress free, even a lil' small-ass smile on it, his afro was wrapped round it, almost framin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His helmet was off, dat was tha straight-up original gangsta n' last time Axl saw Zero’s forehead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His arms was crossed, tha handz rested up on tha other shoulder, his afro wrapped over tha bloody cap holes. Peaceful.  
Axl stood next ta tha oldschool playa whoz ass stared at his wild lil' feet, his shouldaz bobbin, da thug was bustin up yo. Dude hated seein coffin dodgin' playas cry, dat schmoooove muthafucka hated dat da thug was crying. "X should be here." Axl holla'd as his cold-ass throat was closin up his chest felt tight.  
Dr.Cain shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "He’d be a train wreck."  
Dat shiznit was true, X wouldn’t be able ta handle it, he’d beg just fo' Zero ta live a lil longer n' shiznit yo. Dude was already whoopin his dirty ass up now, just fo' lettin Zero git hurt fo' realz. Axl frowned knowin he'd gotta tell X dat his Zero was gone.  
Dr.Cain hugged Axl. "Pull tha switch."  
With tremblin fingers Axl shoved tha heavy switch down, it creaked.  
Da capsule dat Zero was chillin so peacefully, was engulfed wit a funky-ass bright orange light, then a heavy piece of metal slid tha fuck into place over tha thick glass yo. Heat radiated from tha capsule, there was a slick poppin, than sizzling. Finally, dead on tha fuckin' down-low.  
Zero was gone.  
Axl looked down all up in tha helmet up in his hands, tha Z-saber.

I'ma follow you, I'ma follow you  
X was called tha fuck into Signas’ crib fo' realz. Axl stood up in tha back, lookin away, a cold-ass lil case up in his thugged-out arms. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Signas’ grill looked tired, like he just wanted ta stop hustlin, ta lay down n' give up yo. His handz was folded, hidin his crazy-ass grill, dat was aiiight bout his muthafuckin ass. Da room seemed ta have dis weight, dis heavinizz ta it, tha air felt thick n' sluggish.  
Signas was tha straight-up original gangsta ta open his crazy-ass grill, dat shiznit was on tha down-low n' dry. "Commander X, you know what tha fuck tha battle field takes n' do not give back." Dude blinked slow, forcin ta clear his cold-ass throat. "Last night, round 2:30, Commander Zero did not make it…" Dude rumbled afta that.  
Axl stepped forward, handin X tha wooden case. "Dude wanted you ta have this."  
X took tha case, openin it up ta peep Zero’s pridesd saber, dat shiznit was true yo. Dude didn’t wanna believe it yo. His knees fell tha fuck under him, his schmoooove ass clutched tha saber ta his chest. "H-how?"  
"His fuck-ups was too extensive, his thugged-out lil' juice core was ripped up in half, n' his crazy-ass mind was…"  
"It gots popped up, n' losin blood, up in other lyrics broken." Axl forced his dirty ass ta finish Signas’ sentence yo. Dude placed a cold-ass lil comfortin hand on X’s shoulder.  
"What did you do ta his body?" X’s voice was cold, dat schmoooove muthafucka held tha saber ta his chest. Well shiiiit, it felt like tha ghetto dragged his ass down, n' it wouldn’t give up, n' it wouldn't give Zero back.  
Signas sighed dat shiznit was long n' fucked up naaahhmean, biatch? "Dr.Cain melted his ass down, worried bout tha growin maverick virus."  
X cried at dat part, not only da thug won’t rap ta Zero again yo, but never peep him, even if da thug was a maverick n' insane fo' realz. Kickin It n' crazed was betta than dead as fuckin fried chicken...X’s grip on tha saber tightened, like da thug was holdin onto Zero.  
"I’ve axed Signas if I can be a part time Hustla, I’d train n' go on missions yo, but I won’t stay all up in tha base." Axl added in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I’ll be helpin Dr.Cain, he’s not been well…"  
Signas nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass be always welcome back."  
X felt tha weight even more, no one was comfortin him, Zero would've held him, mumbled soft lyrics, even lick his muthafuckin ass. X stood up sharply rushin outta tha office, ta his quarters, da ruffneck didn’t care whoz ass saw his muthafuckin ass. To his bed, where tha stitched up blanket was. Rollin up tryin ta git any of Zero’s scent from it, pressin tha saber ta his chest.  
A moment lata Vile strutted up in confused, chillin on tha bed too, away from X. "What’s goin on?"  
X sniffled wipin his wild lil' fuckin eyes, pushin his head out. "Z-zero...he’d dead as fuckin fried chicken." Dude cried even harder admittin dat shit. Crawlin over ta Vile, pressin against him, seekin love, affection, comforting.  
Vile hung his head his shouldaz bounced, sobbin yo. Dude grinned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Ha!" Dude pushed X away, floppin back on tha bed, bustin up madly.  
X stared wide eyed.  
"Yo ass be thinkin I give a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shit!" Vile snorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Hell dis whole time I was just tryin ta break apart yo' ‘friendship’ n' fuck wit his big-ass crush on you, nahmean biiiatch?" Vile popped his helmet off, whippin off a tear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "I even used you like a sex tool!" Vile slapped his knee, bustin up harder.  
X froze, inside da thug was numb. Used. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Realitizzle came crashin down again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Vile, was Vile, known fo' rockin others, fuckin them, never carin fo' others…  
Vile kept laughing, snortin so hard, fallin ta tha floor.  
X sniffed unable ta peep Vile, shame n' disgusted wit his dirty ass. Da blanket still on his head, he ran.  
Da slammed tha lab door’s open, Dr.Cain was hunched over a table, whippin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Where is he?" X croaked out.  
Dr.Cain weakly pointed ta a big-ass slick gary cube. "That’s what’s left of his muthafuckin ass."  
X weakly put one foot up in front of tha other, pickin tha cube up. I felt cold like not a god damn thang could have eva lived up in it yo. Dude held it softly, like what tha fuck Zero would do yo. His tears landed on tha cube da perved-out muthafucka smeared dem away. Pressin his fuckin lips ta tha piece of metal, humpin' dat shit. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, biatch."

Come sink tha fuck into me n' let me breathe you in  
I be bout ta be yo' gravity, you be mah oxygen  
Dr.Cain axed Axl if he’d like ta join his ass researching, naturally Axl agreed, not wantin ta leave his ass ridin' solo.  
But dat shiznit was strange ta peep tha oldschool playa almost hustlin round smilin t Axl, smiling. Dat shiznit was like Zero was still kickin it, n' dat tha disease never existed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Dr.Cain grabbed Axl by his thugged-out arm half draggin half leadin his muthafuckin ass. "I’m askin you ta stay fo' something, suttin' huge!" Dude almost squealed up in delight.  
How tha fuck was dis possible, biatch? Zero took a dirt nap just last night?  
But Cain’s temper was infectious. "What?" Axl grinned lettin tha oldschool playa lead his muthafuckin ass.  
They was up in tha lab dat shiznit was even mo' messy, papers was hung on tha walls, pens was scattered on tha floor, n' markers was on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Like a toddler’s room yo, but wit equations not bright pictures, wit tha sun always up in tha corner n' shit. Cain stepped over all dat shiznit ta tha switch on tha wall, tha one Axl pulled dat night.  
"Dr.Cain?" Axl’s bright smile faded, tha oldschool man’s strange addicted frightened his muthafuckin ass.  
Cain grinned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yankin tha switch down then up.  
Axl jumped tha capsule up in tha middle of hte room, tha melta clicked, gears cracked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da heavy metal shield dat covered dat shiznit was pulled back fo' realz. Axl gasped.  
Zero still laid there, his wild lil' grill pale, cuz of a thugged-out deep state of ‘sleep’ yo. His woundz was patched up yo. His helmet was gone. Zero was kickin it.  
Axl stood there pointin at him, gapin like a funky-ass breathless fish.  
Cain nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’ve been studyin him!" Cain’s smile grew even mo' n' mo' n' mo'. "So much mo' shiznit has been reopened ta me!"  
"Doctor, all mavericks is suppos-"  
"Fuck dat shit, not tha straight-up original gangsta one, no we must study his muthafuckin ass." Cain blasted back pacin round Zero.  
"What?"  
"Zero, ironically is our patient zero, tha straight-up original gangsta maverick, tha straight-up first maverick!" Dude hugged Axl.  
"Again, what?!" Axl stared at Zero his cold-ass trigger finger itching.  
Cain giggled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "We can find a cold-ass lil cure biaaatch! And save Zero!"

So dig two graves 'cause when you die  
Life didn’t seem ta have tha same brightnizz ta it no mo', as if tha gray cloudz would never go away. Vile left him, once again n' again n' again turnin back tha fuck into a ass, antagonizin his ass at every last muthafuckin corner n' shit. X always winched, wantin Zero ta blast back a spice reply. But da thug wasn’t, he never would again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude blamed his dirty ass, calculatin how tha fuck his schmoooove ass could’ve saved Zero.  
Dude hid, only goin up ta train or eat, not ta hoodize, if they needed his ass they just had ta ask.  
X hiced it had been two months since he groveled over dat piece of metal, he kept tha saber close, tryin ta use it up in hustlin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it kept Zero close. X’s fingers brushed a gangbangin' framed picture of Zero n' him, his thugged-out ass hurt yo. Dude lost not only a gangbangin' playa yo, but a gangbangin' freak, even if he never noticed dat shit. Every fight, every last muthafuckin time he’d dashed forward ta fight X, da ruffneck done did it fo' X, scared he’d become a monsta n' shit. X did tha same fo' his muthafuckin ass. When X was sad, Zero was there, holdin him, makin his ass laugh, X did tha same….  
That was gone now, nahmeean, biatch? X picked up tha photo, hustlin his cold-ass thumbs over tha frame. "I-i’m so sorry…" Dude sniffed puttin tha frame back tha fuck into place, worried it too would brake.  
Dude dragged his wild lil' feet over ta his fuckin lil' door, it slid open.  
Da hallway was busy, huntas hustlin ta n' fro, every last muthafuckin now n' then one would look up in surprise, X was out. X didn’t bother ta rap ta mah playas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Signas done cooked up a gangbangin' fake report dat Zero was on a private mission up in tha southern jungle dealin wit a maverick warlord. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Not wantin ta stress tha Hustlas, or tha hood yo. His quartas would be dusty.  
X let tha door slid shut behind him, steppin tha fuck into Zero’s. Dat shiznit was fucked wit, X growled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck dared ta break up in n' do this?! Da place was torn apart, tha fridge was up in half tha microwave was smashed, n' tha couch was up in half. Then X saw tha saber marks, tha melted metal...Zero did this.  
Dude made Zero do this.  
X let tha tears fall, it became second nature ta his ass now yo. Dude strutted round fond memoriez of Zero on every last muthafuckin thang. That porno night, tha big-ass fire n' X loosin his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows cuz of dat fire, dat faded evening. X made his way over tha ruins, ta Zero’s bed.  
Where they slept, where Zero held his ass n' where X held his muthafuckin ass. Where he felt truly comfortable. Da bed was slashed apart yo. His side was shredded, Zero’s was fine yo. Dude didn't even bother ta peep his side, curlin up on Zero’s, pullin tha blankets over his head, it smelled like his muthafuckin ass.  
Dude didn’t chill dat night, clutchin ta Zero’s pillow, wantin ta take back all kindsa muthafuckin thangs.

It’d been 6 months sceans Zero’s fake dirtnap, Dr.Cain was mo' than busy, n' Axl helped his ass every last muthafuckin part of tha way. Zero was still up in tha capsule chillin yo, but every last muthafuckin now n' then he’d twitch hsi hsi eyes would open, or he’d even whine. This happened most when Dr.Cin was lookin at his original gangsta programming, most of which was overridden wit freshly smoked up programming, or too badly corrupted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. They did however smoke up more, like Zero would always gotz a violent side, or he’d spend his cold-ass time hustlin or challengin freshly smoked up foes, both Axl n' Cain knew. But they didn’t know dat Zero had a soft spot fo' German chicken or brew, or dat he knew how tha fuck ta repair his dirty ass yo, but no other robots, these was new.  
Cain was lookin over a cold-ass lil copy of Zero’s corrupt data, metally editin it or imaginin what tha fuck it could mean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat shiznit was so heavily coded dat it took minutes ta just un code dat Zero knew where ta git tha dopest bratwurst. But Cain was deep up in his original gangsta programming, tha straight-up first few codes even typed bout Zero. "Dude was built fo' combat, no surprise." Cain mumbled da thug was goin cross eyed, gittin tha fuck aaway from tha corrupt data.  
Axl stood back keepin a eye on Zero, da thug was peaceful, hadn’t twitched up in a hour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Cain copied his fuckin lil' data instead of lookin all up in tha original gangsta one, every last muthafuckin time he even gots close ta tha corrupt data Zero would twitch even more, even hit his head on tha glass once. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Strange how tha fuck he only reacts ta tha corrupt data fo' realz. Axl puted lookin over at his chillin playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. "Corrupt...Sick…" Axl jumped, a scam just struck his muthafuckin ass. "Cain what tha fuck if it’s not corrupt?"  
Cain didn’t even bother ta peep his muthafuckin ass. "What do you mean?" His fingers danced on a keyboard.  
Axl was no gunise yo, but every last muthafuckin part of decoded data they found was true, Zero could use both handz up in battle, n' dropped minutes brushin his afro (with afro dat long whoz ass wouldn’t?). But every last muthafuckin thang fit. "What if it’s part of him?"  
Cain stopped, turnin ta peep Axl, mily confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck would want a highly bangin robot, ta have skanky programming?"  
"What if it’s not skanky, what tha fuck if thatz straight-up Zero purpose or directive?" Axl glanced at Zero. "Yo ass holla'd it yo ass he’s tha straight-up original gangsta maverick…"  
"So you’re sayin is dat whoever built Zero wanted his ass ta carry tha disease?"  
Axl nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "But how tha fuck come any suckas gets infected n' turns only up in all dem minutes or so, why could Zero hold it off fo' years?"  
"Hmmm…" Cain thought, turnin back ta tha data. "I hope you’re use ta not chillin fo' a thugged-out day."  
Axl strutted off. "I’ll go cook up some fuckin tea." He’d gotten se ta Dr.Cain’s home made tea.

That was a long-ass night, even fo' Axl. Not even a minute up in n' tha data infected Cain’s computer, dat schmoooove muthafucka handed ta Axl ta blast up in tha yard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then he lost another ta tha virus, Axl also had funk blastin dat one up. Every time Cain even decoded one line, tha virus went haywire, n' would self destruct or take over Cain’s computer.  
So da thug was left wit a straight-up oldschool computa n' Zero’s data, straight from tha red maverick’s mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That wouldn’t be all kindsa shitty but tha instant Cain bust a nut on a lil' bit of data, Zero jumped, smashin his head against tha capsule, scarin tha livin crap outta Axl n' Cain.  
They ended up jumpin all dem times n' then havin oldschool 80’s n' 90’s noize play up in tha background instead of tha whirrin of machines. They did take a funky-ass break, order all dem pizzys n' peep a oldschool porno called Battle Game fo' realz. Afta dat Dr.Cain finally decoded a phat bunch of tha data, finally gettin ta tha freshest n' most challengin part, Zero’s prime directive.  
Axl laid on tha floor, cleanin his thugged-out lil' pistols. Cain was sat by Zero’s capsule wit a mug of cold chronic n' a half smoked slice of pizzy.  
"Axl…" Cain called his voice was dark.  
"Yeah?" Axl sat up leavin his thugged-out lil' pistols up in pieces on tha floor.  
"...Could you read over this?" Cain slid tha computa over.  
Axl started ta skim yo, but stopped up in disbelief. Readin it over again.  
Zero: Prime Directive:  
~To infect any n' all robots wit tha virus.  
~Concor human race.  
~To seek up n' fuck wit any of Thomas Light’s creations.  
Axl froze, Zero was built fo' war, ta corner, ta become a war lord...and ta bust a cap up in X. But dat wasn’t tha Zero whoz ass trained him, whoz ass became like a funky-ass brutha n' a lil hustla ta Cain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "But dis aint tha Zero we know."  
Cain nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It’s tha straight-up first thang dat was eva put up in his head, it’s dormant, waitin fo' one of mah thugs or something." Dude tapped his wild lil' fingers on Zero’s glass. "Wait…" Cain rushed outta tha room, his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide as if he found tha fountain of youth yo. Dude ran back up in holdin a picture. "When Zero first died, when X first joined tha Hustlas, another crew of mavericks found Zero’s parts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Bargainin wit X yo, but Zero’s armour was chizzled, here." Cain handed Axl a picture, Dr.Cain always took a shitload of pictures.  
Dat shiznit was Zero but his thugged-out armor was way different, instead of tha square shouldaz like Axl as use ta it tha shoulder guardz was circular. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "So what tha fuck happened?"  
"One of tha mavericks dat had Zero’s pieces, was a strange oldschool doctor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I looked tha fuck into his wild lil' filez when X capped him, da thug went on n' on ramblin bout Thomas Light all up in tha time I thought dat shiznit was admiration. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Fuck dat shit, he personally knew Dr.Light, tha creator f X, da thug was mo' than a 100 muthafuckin years old, he made Zero!" Dr.Cain’s grill then went white. "Zero was built by Dr.Wily."  
Axl’s blood ran cold, there wasn’t much recovered from tha past yo, but mah playas was terrified of Dr.Wily, robot or human. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That’s why advanced robots like X n' Zero hadn’t been peeped fo' mo' than a 100 years, Wily. "Then how tha fuck come da ruffneck didn’t set off Zero’s programmin then?" A chill ran down his back like if Wily’s pimp was their, grinnin like a jackal.  
Cain shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "No scam a 100 muthafuckin years could’ve drove his ass even mo' insane." Dude sighed lookin at Zero. "But now his fuckin lil' data is corruptin itself, his fuckin lil' directizzle is takin over n' shit. I’m not shizzle why now yo, but we gotta find away ta stop dat shit."  
Axl’s grill was dry, Wily was like a ancient demon dat mah playas feared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was worth it, sneakin tha fuck into a thugged-out den wit unknown horrors waiting, ta save Zero.

I swear I be bout ta be leavin by yo' side  
X sighed, da ruffneck didn’t feel like fightin Zero’s door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. For tha past few minutes tha door locked his ass out, it hurt at first, like Zero kept his ass out. But now tha stin was dull. Zero’s pimp didn’t want him… Dude turned round instantly feelin sick.  
Vile strutted down tha wall, two lil' reploidz under his thugged-out arms, he grinned over ta X n' called. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Wanna join, Dogg knows you need dat shit." Vile smirked.  
X looked away, knowin dat his schmoooove ass couldn eva take dat back. Quickly tha pimpin' muthafucka turned down tha hallway, almost hustlin back ta his quarters.  
A flash of gold past his muthafuckin ass.  
X stopped madly glancin around, da thug was losin his crazy-ass mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Training...trainin might help."  
Hours passed n' passed, tha hologram room even oldschool X ta take a funky-ass break, dat didn’t happen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 12 long minutez of not a god damn thang but hustlin, takin down fake foe afta foe yo. His limbs screamed fo' his ass ta stop, or rest fo' realz. Afta monthz of layin around, his body felt weak, useless.  
Finally tha room was over ridden, shuttin down n' tha door finally opened.  
Axl stepped in, his wild lil' grill clearly worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "X?"  
X hissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Git out!"  
Axl shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Come on at least drank a E-can." Dude frowned.  
X huffed, he admitted ta his dirty ass he needed ta refuel, he followed Axl out. Feelin his wild lil' fuckin juice drain from his body. "How’s Cain?" Dude didn’t even check up wit Cain afta Zero’s dirtnap, he must be ass broken.  
Axl shrugged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Never peeped a oldschool playa pull a all nighter."  
"Wait da ruffneck did that, again?!" X graon, Cain would spend minutes just analyzin every last muthafuckin thang n' anything, when X was first activated he forced tha doctor ta chill.  
Axl nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "He’s gots some fire I rap what."  
X sighed, exhausted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Alright, so what tha fuck have you been up to?"  
Axl lead dem down ta tha mess hall, X’s stomach growled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They did git most of they juice from chill or chargin yo, but they could eat, dat shiznit was a cold-ass lil chizzle, be mo' human like or stay like a robot. But there was always a big-ass crowd up in tha mess hall, most of tha Hustlas loved ta eat, n' ta ghetto hype.  
Da hall like usual was packed, Hustlas was crowded round one of tha big-ass screens, some gaspin others almost screamin fo' realz. Axl jumped n' grabbed X’s arm. "Umm why don’t you go ahead n' train some mo' I’ll git you a E-can?"  
X yanked his thugged-out arm outta Axl’s grip, sneakin round tha crowd.  
"I can’t believe he’s back!’ A lil' biatch Hunta squealed.  
"Holy crap did you peep how tha fuck quick his thugged-out lil' punk-ass beheaded dat Hologram?" Another Hunta holla'd, elbowin his wild lil' playa.  
"Great, it be lookin like I’m gonna gotta work extra hard ta even git ta dat level." Another huffed.  
X finally moved ta where his schmoooove ass could peep tha screen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat shiznit was Zero, straight-up armoured hustlin, takin down hologram afta hologram. X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, dat shiznit was oldschool footage, mah playas was holla'd at a lie dat da thug was off on some mission up in tha jungle, X knew da thug was dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude huffed struttin past Axl, brushin shoulders. "Brin me all dem E-cans."  
X glared all up in tha hologram room door again, it wouldn’t open, just like Zero’s room. Great yo. Dude knocked on it, maybe one of mah thugs was rockin it, biatch? But then again n' again n' again whoz ass could, tha rookies weren’t scheduled fo' another 3 hours.  
Another door slid open, tha door ta tha observation area, Signas poked his head out, lookin over ta X. "Oh! Sorry we’re testin up a freshly smoked up recruit, he just came in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sorry bout dis X."  
X frowned, crackin his knuckles. "Can I peep wit yo slick ass?" Dude shrugged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Got not a god damn thang betta ta do."  
Signas’ grill looked pale n' worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "N-no...I mean it’s just Alia n' Layer n' even Pallete is up there too watching, don’t wanna put too much heat on his muthafuckin ass."  
X sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "You’re right." Dude turned away headin towardz tha mess hall.

Dude admitted tha slow time up in tha jungle did make his fuckin looser on tha battlefield yo, but wit each slash he felt tha hunger fo' fightin returnin yo. Dude growled annoyed wit tha counterfeit saber Signas gave his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude hissed cuttin a slick line down another hologram, mo' than satisfied.  
"That’ll do, Zero." Dat shiznit was Alia from tha control-observation chamber n' shit.   
Zero stood up so fast his fuckin long blonde hairs swished like a river n' shiznit yo. Dude kicked it wit Alia’s, Layer’s Pallete’s n' Signa’s faces, each of dem seemed oddly white fo' realz. Axl strutted up in wavin at Zero. "Howz tha hustlin?"  
Zero grinned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Goin good, how’s tha porn?"  
"Well mah right hand is kinda hurtin but…"  
"Gross." Dat shiznit was Alia again n' again n' again over tha com.  
Zero laughed, slappin Axl’s back. "Come on let’s git suttin' ta eat."  
Axl followed, it wasn’t like his ass ta trail behind or ta act so sheep like.

Okay, dis be all gravy fo' realz. Axl though watchin Zero’s every last muthafuckin move, Dude n' cain activated his ass a week ago, da thug was holla'd at ta report any strange behavior. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Especially towardz X, Dr.Cain erased all of Zero’s mind from X, purged all dat shiznit up yo. Dude had to, Zero wasn’t just tha straight-up original gangsta maverick but was built ta bust a cap up in anythang built by Dr.Light…  
And da thug was here, keepin a cold-ass lil close eye on Zero, makin shizzle X didn’t peep him, or dat da perved-out muthafucka saw or noticed X...At least fo' awhile.  
"Why do you keep followin me around?" Zero axed not even lookin over his shoulder.  
"We’ll you’ve been up fo' awhile, n' might as well stock you, like Layer use to." Axl joked, bustin up as he folded his thugged-out arms above his head.  
"Well it’s been what, biatch? 8 months, what tha fuck could’ve chizzled while I was gone, biatch? Signas gots a afro?" Zero blasted back makin his way ta tha mess hall.  
Axl chuckled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yeah n' Alia gots a lamb!"  
Zero laughed, as they strutted tha fuck into tha mess hall…  
Axl stopped dead up in his cold-ass tracks, there was x smokin ridin' solo at a end table, or tryin ta eat, he looked like da thug was bustin a art piece wit tha mashed potatoes. Thank Dogg da ruffneck didn’t look up.  
Axl yanked Zero away from tha table ta tha chicken n' you know I be eatin up dat shizzle all muthafuckin day, biatch. I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! "Cake, biatch? Stake, biatch? Chronic eggs n' ham?" Dude axed Zero hopin ta distract tha red hunter.  
"Axl!" Zero growled out, attractin attention.  
"Shut up n' git suttin' ta eat!" Axl hissed, shovin Zero. "Eat so you can kick mah ass later."  
Zero huffed pickin up what tha fuck was closest ta him, jello, dat schmoooove muthafucka hated jello.  
Axl glanced over lookin fo' a funky-ass blue helmet, da perved-out muthafucka stopped seein dat X was starin right back at his ass his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide his crazy-ass grill open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. In one sharp movement X stood up slammin his cold-ass tray across tha table, not carin if it spilled on tha floor, da perved-out muthafucka stomped outta tha mess hall. "Shiznit." Axl whined. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Zero I’ll chat wit you later."  
"I’m still gonna kick yo' ass up in boi."

Dude was pissed, mo' than pissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude stomped down tha halls, glarin at mah playas up in tha way yo. Hearin Axl chasin afta his muthafuckin ass yo. How tha fuck could they do this?! Copy Zero!  
"X please!" Axl caught up, grabbin X’s shoulder.  
X yanked it away. "What?" Dude snapped up enough ta echo, his crazy-ass mind burnin wit pure rage.  
"Please, X just lis-"  
X cut his ass off. "Listen ta you bullshit me son, biatch? To dis whole place bullshit me son, biatch? Da Hustlas lost they dopest Hustla, then they copy n' replace him! Is dat what’s gonna happen ta me son, biatch? To yo slick ass, biatch? To be replaced li-"  
~Slap!~  
X cupped his wild lil' face, Axl slapped him, tha ginger was burnin a cold-ass lil cold look tha fuck into his skull. "Dude wasn’t replaced…"  
X held his breath as tha real deal hit him…"Y-you mean…"  
Axl nodded, slowly, his wild lil' fuckin eyes sad.  
"M-my Zero…" X turned back down tha hall, towardz tha mess hall.  
"X, no!" Axl blocked his thugged-out lil' path. "X...He...His mind was erased…"  
X stared at Axl up in disbelief.  
"W-we should talk."

So you can drag me all up in hell  
Dat shiznit was tough, straight-up tough, X had ta keep his crazy-ass grill shut, durin mission, hustlin, even up in meetings. Dat shiznit was even tougher fo' his ass ta keep on tha down-low when Zero stared at him, it wasn’t a cold-ass lil cold or menacin stare, da thug was amused by X fo' realz. Almost at every last muthafuckin meetin every last muthafuckin hustlin or even mission Zero was fascinated by X, he only thought dat X was a rookie whoz ass climbed up tha ladder so quickly yo, but what tha fuck must’ve gotten Zero was dat X always had his back fo' realz. A ‘rookie’ savin tha top hunter’s back.  
It didn’t help dat they was on another mission, another outbreak. This time down town, there was a shitload of playas at lot of activity. X sighed, waiting, they was all waiting, he gripped tha seat of tha Bee Blader, Zero was zonin out, lookin all up in tha ceilin n' Axl, Axl’s grill was chronic (too nuff tacos fo' lunch).   
"Alright thugs," Da gruff biatch voice echoed up in his helmet. "Drop up in 3."

Zero landed, lettin tha shock of his fuckin landin travel all up in his wild lil' freakadelic gear, X landed next ta him, his wild lil' grill emotionless fo' realz. And Axl hoved above them, he flipped n' landed next opposite of X. "What do we got?" Zero axed scanning, there was a lil' small-ass crowd of mavericks, each one droolin n' eyes red, hungary.  
X stepped forward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "We gots playas up in tha chronic shop, tha bookstore, n' tha grocery." his wild lil' grill was slightly pale. "Dived n' conor?"  
"Well up in dat case," Axl ran forward, activatin his jets as he jumped off tha rooftop. "I call tha chronic shop, I bet there be some sick babes up in there." Dude flew off.  
"I’ll take tha grocery." X jumped roof top ta roof top.  
Zero hissed, takin another up ta tha bookstore yo. He’s tacklin tha phattest amount of people, biatch? Why, biatch? So what tha fuck if you’re a rookie, biatch? Yo ass still haven't’ even taken down Sigma like me n' Axl fo' realz. A sick gut feelin made Zero’s skin crawl, X wasn’t gonna be able ta fight off mavericks while gettin dem playas out. "Axl, when you’re done asset X all up in tha grocery." Dude barked a order over his com.  
Axl hesitated ta answer back. "S-sure sir yo, but...are you worried bout X?"  
Zero rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, cuttin a hole up in tha roof of tha book store. "Oh course, he’s a kid, n' way over his head."  
Axl giggled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Alright, found all dem scared babes."  
Somethang bout how tha fuck Axl giggled annoyed Zero, like spittin some lyrics ta a younger siblin smokin tha older’s chicken n' you know I be eatin up dat shizzle all muthafuckin day, biatch.

Axl waved tha Bee blader over, holdin onto a especially terrified dem hoes, her eyes wide as da hoe bounced her baby whoz ass was whinnying. "Alright ma'am just peep yo' step n' take a seat, do buckle yo ass in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. One by one!" Axl shouted ta tha others. Wavin dem in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude couldn't help but grin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Zero so worried bout X, ZERO is worried bout X! Dude helped tha last teen tha fuck into tha Bee, signalin tha pilot. Da bee flew off milez away from tha mavericks.  
Zero was still gettin playas outta tha store, one by one, all up in tha hole up in tha roof yo. Dude snorted, seein most of dem was oldschool pimps or dem hoes. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Smart chizzle Axl, smart-ass chizzle yo. Dude jumped off tha roof, blastin a maverick up in tha face, flyin over ta tha grocery. "X I’m coming, where you at?"  
"Da back, straight-up back," X’s voice sounded over his com, his cold-ass tone steady n' oddly calm.  
Axl landed on tha roof sprintin tha last few feet, seein a cold-ass lil crew climb up a ladder n' shit. "Hi," Dude waved ta dem a straight-up lil' hoe laughed n' waved back, her cheeks flushed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude dashed back lookin down seein X, directin playas ta tha ladder.  
"Ma’am, may I?" X held up his thugged-out arms carefully ta a pregnant dem hoes. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch nodded, lettin his ass pick her up, X jumped up tha side of tha wall, on top of tha building. "Here we are." Dude let her slip off. "Axl there be a another pregnant dem hoes, help her up."  
Axl nodded jumpin off tha roof, he loved bustin that.

Zero huffed, tha last of tha playa hatas was on tha Bee, n' dat shiznit was flyin off yo. Dude turned his thugged-out attention ta tha grocery roof top. THere was a big-ass amount of people, most of dem crews, one Bee wasn’t gonna cut it, n' mo' n' mo' playas kept comin up. "Zero here, how tha fuck nuff do you gots left?"  
"Bout another ten," Dat shiznit was X, da thug was handlin dis thang straight-up well.  
"Alright, I’ll take care of tha crowd." Zero jumped off tha roof, slicin a maverick up in half, gettin tha other’s attention. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Come all up in mah grill ya bastards." Dude charged saber locked n loaded tha fuck into tha ass of tha crowd.

X peeped tha three Bees fly off, givin Axl a cold-ass lil cheeky look. "Oh come on dat biiiiatch was crushin on you, biatch." Dude teased.  
Axl rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "She’s ten, TEN!" Axl yelled at X.  
"Oh dat biiiiatch was drooling." X snorted, tha lil hoe almost clunk ta tha ginger, dat shiznit was thugged-out ta peep Axl fo' once blushing, n' not over titties.  
"Well, we should help up Zero...Oh n' by tha way, da thug was worried bout you, biatch." Axk jogged ta tha front of tha store.  
X followed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It don’t mean any-"  
"X, fo' fucks sake." Axl shook his head, activatin his hover jets.  
X hated how tha fuck his thugged-out lil' punk-ass blushed, he admitted da ruffneck did care fo' Zero up in dat way yo, but his Zero...Not this...replacement yo. Dude dove down, blastin a maverick up in tha grill yo. Dude pushed all up in tha crowd, cappin' reploidz left n' right, gettin closer ta Zero’s position. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shootin thought another Maverickz chest, finally breakin tha crowd, zero growled, slickin antoher maverick’s wasit up in half.  
X joined his ass blowin up a cold-ass lil hoopty dat was crawlin wit infected robots.  
"Sick shot." Zero commented, swingin his saber around, cuttin a arm off.  
"You’re spittin some lyrics ta me son?" X had ta admit da thug was rather surprised dat Zero was praisin him, Zero hasn’t holla'd anythang encouragin ta X up in Dogg knows how tha fuck long. "Z yo' back!" Dude blasted a maverick up in tha chest, makin his ass back away.  
Zero grinned, his wild lil' fuckin eyes shining. "Nice." Dude spun round slicin tha robot up in half.  
One by one tha reploidz fell, Axl sniped tha bigger ones, while X n' Zero hit dat shiznit together takin dem out.  
Zero huffed pullin his saber outta tha last one, watchin it’s body twitch. "Is dat it Axl?"  
"Yep, I’ll git our asses a Bee."  
X sighed, it’s been along time since dat schmoooove muthafucka had a gangbangin' fight like dis shit. "I hope dem pregnant ladies is aiiight wit dis extra stress."  
Zero blasted his ass a cold-ass lil trippin look.  
"These two ladies up in tha store, both of dem I be thinkin up in they third trimester," X frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Stress aint phat fo' dem or tha babies…"  
Zero looked dumbfounded, da thug was never one fo' babies, or kids, even before his crazy-ass mind was cleaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Okay I gots a question, up in tha heat of tha battle you called mah crazy ass ‘Z’, why?"  
"Oh," X’s grill heated up, he used ta booty-call Zero, ‘Z’ when they was ‘younger’, a nickname...one da thug wanted ta scream up in a thugged-out dark room wit tho- Not helping! "I didn’t have time ta say yo' full name i guess, I panicked."  
Zero smirked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I wanna bust a nut on dat shit." Dude strutted over, pattin X on tha back. "Sick thang todizzle, kid."  
"T-thanks." X let his head sink. Kid?...You’ve never called mah crazy ass kid before...I want mah Zero back.

Zero sighed, lettin his fuckin lil' door slide shut behind him, removin his helmet settin it on tha oak wood table. Breathang up in tha smell of apples, from tha candlez he kept lit, da thug was home. Lazily, da thug strutted over ta tha sofa, strippin his dirty ass of his wild lil' freakadelic gear yo. Dude leaned back stretchin on his couch, dis place always held, warm memories fo' him, cozzy. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Strange, now it seemed empty, n' his schmoooove ass couldn’t recall nuff memories, only a gangbangin' few, wit Axl n' Cain...but wit dem suttin' ta be missing.  
Zero shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X is on tha down-low a kid, da ruffneck don’t fuck round like most rookies, da ruffneck don’t start drama...he’s awfully on tha fuckin' down-low...and kinda cute...CUTE!, biatch? Zero sat up, chokin on air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Cute?" Sheezy he’s bangin, I mean wit eyes like that, biatch? Or hips...or- Quit dat shiznit son! Zero leaned back grabbin a funky-ass book her borrowed from Cain, flickin tha pages fo' realz. A piece of paper dropped out.  
Zero frowned, grabbin tha paper off tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it read suttin' on tha back.  
First time all up in tha pool wit Zero, bastardz gots me wet.  
Dude flipped it over, dat shiznit was a photo of his ass shovin a popsicle tha fuck into X’s cheek...X, biatch? Zero looked closer, dat shiznit was X...but dis picture was muthafuckin years old, how tha fuck could he known X then, biatch? His mind ponded, starin all up in tha photo, lookin closely at X...at his soft lookin chest...his surprised face...how his swimsuit clung ta his-  
"FUCK!" Zero fell tha fuck back. "I want dem hips."

If it meant I could git freaky wit yo' hand  
X sighed, dat shiznit was a slow dizzle at HQ, tha rookies was bustin drills, n' Zero, Axl n' his ass was hustlin dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang bout how tha fuck tha tension up in tha air made his muthafuckin ass...jumpy, nervous, Zero kept starin at him, wit strange look up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Watchin X...Dude couldn’t take tha heat no mo', excusin his dirty ass n' takin off ta tha bathroom to...wash up.  
Dude looked up flickin tha extra wata off of his hands, seein his bangin reflection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was tired, his wild lil' fuckin eyes weren’t shining, n' da thug was strangely pale.   
~SLAM!~  
X jumped hearin tha bathroom door slam shut, tha reflection of Vile was clear.  
Vile slipped of his helmet. "Long time no peep X."  
X hissed, da thug was filled wit shame, how tha fuck could dat schmoooove muthafucka have chosen Vile of his closest playa...and he lost tha one closest his muthafuckin ass. "What do you want?"  
Vile’s pale grill grinned, tha scars over his crazy-ass grill clear, his bangin red eye meetin X’s. X stayed still watchin Vile’s tongue roll over his cold-ass teeth, like a predator findin fresh prey. "You."  
X didn’t have time ta process what tha fuck Vile just holla'd, da thug was shoved against tha sink, his head hittin tha mirror not crackin it yo. HIs arms was bend back, n' Vile shoved his wild lil' freakadelic gloves up in his crazy-ass grill yo. Dude forced X ta strutts slowly n' calmly tha fuck into one of tha larger stalls.  
"We’re alone yo, but I gots a straight-up boner fo' it when you fight back." Vile purred ins X’s hear, his handz trackin over tha blue armour.  
X whimpered feelin his crotch plate drop off, he kicked back yo, but cringes feelin his thugged-out arms pushed down almost ta tha deal wit breakin yo. Dude couldn’t peep clearly no mo', his wild lil' fuckin eyes was fillin wit bangin' tears, hearin his undersuit rip.  
"Oh hush…" Vile licked up tha side of his wild lil' face, lickin up his cold-ass tears. "This’ll be quick, or not."

Zero frowned, da thug was commandin two crews...X had been gone fo' too long yo. Dude glanced over at Axl. "everyone take a funky-ass breather," Dude strutted over, his thugged-out arms folded, a uneasinizz up in his stomach. "Axl I’m gonna go find X, he’s been gone too long."  
"It’s not like him…" Axl nodded, lookin over all up in tha rookies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! "Alright you heard tha man."  
Zero gave props ta him, tha uneasy feelin grew, shizzle X might’ve left cuz Zero had been starin at his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. And he straight-up wasn’t hidin it yo, but dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta know, how’d he know X before, biatch? Zero strutted out, his thugged-out arms still folded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X holla'd da thug was goin ta tha bathroom...What tha fuck iz da ruffneck bustin, biatch? Zero turned tha fuck into tha nearest bathroom, da perved-out muthafucka sighed.  
Dat shiznit was clean, straight-up clean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But strange, X’s helmet was still on tha counter...Zeros’ grill turned bright red, herrin low pantin n' whimpering, all dem scrapes. O-oh...Zero on tha fuckin' down-lowly backed outta tha bathroom. "Muthafuckas can’t wait fo' tha bed-"  
X’s helmet…  
Whimpering!  
Dude threw tha door open, makin all dem huntas passin by jump yo. Dude ignored they stares, rushin tha fuck into tha bathroom yo. Dude hissed, stompin up ta tha last stall, seein ‘blood’ n' all dem torn up piece of a funky-ass blue under suit.  
Zero didn’t hesitate, yankin off tha stall door, hearin it smash tha fuck into tha wall behind his muthafuckin ass.  
Dude fought back vomit all up in tha sight.

X closed his wild lil' fuckin eyes shut, seein Zero’s shocked face, feelin Vile’s hard dick deep up in him, his blood dripped down between his wild lil' fat-ass thighs n' onto tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Vile dug his nails tha fuck into X’s arms, X bit down up in pain on tha makeshift gag dat was his wild lil' freakadelic gloves.  
"X…" Dat shiznit was Zero his voice soundin mo' fucked up than eva.  
X thrast, tryin ta push Vile off of his muthafuckin ass.  
"Vile." Zero snarled out.  
Suddenly Vile’s weight was gone, X followed his ass wit his wild lil' fuckin eyes, seein tha purple hunta bound on tha ground, then smash tha fuck into tha mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Cuttin his head open, his one eye glarin at X. X let his hairy-ass legs fall under him, hangin his head up in shame.  
Zero stood over his muthafuckin ass. "Git up." Zero growled.  
X was frozen numb, pain ran up n' down him, his thugged-out arms was bleeding, he’d been bustin up fo' realz. And Zero saw...Zero saw.  
"I holla'd ‘GET UP!’" Zero yanked X up by his shoulders. Zero pushed up X’s chin, his blue eyes softened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Git yo' gear, git all up in mah quarters, I’ll bust you tha password."  
X nodded, Zero smiled whippin off X’s tears.  
"Go."

Zero waited, bustin X tha password n' spittin some lyrics ta Axl ta quit hustlin todizzle. It make me wanna hollar playa! Dude glared down at Vile.  
Vile grinned, drool fallin from his fuckin lips. "Fucked his ass rea-"  
Zero smashed Vile’s leg, summin up his busta point it at Vile’s head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Not a word, I’m takin you straight ta Signas."  
Vile still smiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Gonna let me zip up at least?"  
Zero didn’t respond grabbin Vile’s back plate, draggin his ass along, not carin if mah playas saw his fuckin lil' dick.  
Vile hissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I FUCKED X-"  
Zero spun around, punchin Vile up in tha jaw, dislocatin dat shit.

I'ma follow you 'cause I be under you spell  
X crawled up on Zero’s couch, hidin his head, n' brangin his knees up ta shi chest, da perved-out muthafucka sobbed.  
Zero’s room always held fond memories fo' him, when eva his schmoooove ass couldn’t chill he’d sneak up in n' Zero always knew when da thug was in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. On they off minutes they’d chillax peep a porno, cook, or try to, n' Zero would always kick his thugged-out ass at vizzle games. Either way dat shiznit was always fun, wit his Zero.  
X glanced around, reachin fo' tha remote, checkin every last muthafuckin corner fo' Vile ta pop up yo. Dude turned on tha tv, lettin its’ mindless drabble unit his ass out.

Zero peeped it as Vile was stripped of every last muthafuckin medal he earned, n' of his cold-ass title, n' bein dishonorably discharged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da whole time Vile glared at his ass wit his one eye, Zero kicked it wit Vile wit a cold-ass lil def n' emotionless look.  
Signas sighed, rubbin tha back of his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "He’ll be hard ta replace yo, but da thug was always a wild animal, savage."  
Zero nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Like a infected wolf."  
"So where is X?" Signas axed his voice tired, his wild lil' grill was pale afta gettin tha news.  
"My fuckin quarters, I holla'd at his ass ta wait up in there fo' mah dirty ass."   
Signas grinned yo, but quickly hid dat shit. "Nuff props Zero, n' do give thugged-out shiznit on X."  
Zero left salutin his commandin office, leavin tha crib.  
Dude didn’t have time ta chat wit everyone, givin dis cappin' peep mah playas up in front of him, even tha bangin grills went pale n' dodged Zero yo. Dude kept his shouldaz back, n' his wild lil' feet straight, every last muthafuckin step had dis menacin click ta dat shit.  
Axl saw his ass round tha corner n' dashed up. "I gots yo' message ho-"  
{Don’t, keep dis between us, fo' X’s sake.}  
[Sorry wasn’t thankin yo, but how tha fuck is he?] Axl axed struttin next ta Zero, copyin Zero’s ‘I'ma torture you before dirtnap’ look.  
{Dude was skittish when he ran off, I hope he’s mo' claim now yo, but Signas knows yo. Dude wants me ta report on X’s menstrual state.} They turned tha corner, passin Zero’s quarters.  
[Gettin his clothes?] Axl blasted his ass a cold-ass lil trippin look.  
Zero nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! {Go chat wit him, what’s tha password?} Every underground quarta had a set password, only tha balla knew dat shit.  
Axl heisated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. [Yo ass go rap ta him, I’ll git his cold-ass thangs, I mean you’re his commandin office, tha leader, he looks up ta you, be there fo' his muthafuckin ass.]  
Axl had a point...Zero sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! {Alright, git his cold-ass thangs, let me know when you have dem n' I’ll rap tha password.} Zero nodded struttin over dis his quarters. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slippin in.

Axl sighed, goin tha fuck into X’s place. "That was too close, his schmoooove ass could’ve remembered." X’s quartas was a lil untidy, da ruffneck didn’t take care of his dirty ass afta losin Zero fo' realz. Axl hissed steppin over a half finished moldy pizzy. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sayin a ‘lil’ untidy was a cold-ass lil compliment.  
Da room was filled wit junk, tha couch was covered up in oldschool popcorn, tha kitchen smelled of dead rats, n' X’s bedroom…should never gotz a funky-ass black light up in it…  
Axl held his breath lightin all dem candlez X had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Hopefully that’ll git rid of dat odor." Dude snuck around, not wantin ta find suttin' Vile n' X used, literally gaggin all up in tha thought of dat shit. Pick up a funky-ass bunch of clean threadz fo' X, jammies n' even slippers fo' realz. Axl even grabbed X’s tooth brush. "Dude used ta git a funky-ass bunch of photoz of his ass n' Zero around…" Dude glanced all up in tha bed, there was a pile of empty frames next ta his nightstand, tha photos all taken up n' neatly set on tha pillow.  
Axl grabbed tha photos, frownin at each one. "Dude beats his dirty ass up over it all…" Dude shuffled all up in them, seein all dem newer onez of his ass n' tha two Commanders. "Dude don’t even know why Zero don’t remember."  
Cain I’m goin ta tell his muthafuckin ass.

X sat still, his hairy-ass legs up ta his chest, he jumped when Zero stepped in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da room was dark tha only light came from tha tv. X blinked n' returned his thugged-out attention ta tha tv, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shiver ran up his back.  
Dat shiznit was hard ta peep X like this, legit Zero didn’t know much bout his ass but he pictured X as dis aiiight kidna free muthafucka. Not waitin up in tha dark n' tryin ta erase his crazy-ass mind of what tha fuck just happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Want some tea?" Dude asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Thanks Axl have me take care of his muthafuckin ass.  
X didn’t respond.  
"I be bout ta make you a mug anyhow." Zero strutted tha fuck into tha kitchen startin ta make tea. X was on tha fuckin' down-low, he peeped tha blue armoured robot stare blindly all up in tha tv. Zero sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude shizzle do look up ta me, Axl. Zero turned ta tha stove hearin tha chronic pot whistle. Pourin two cups, turnin back ta tha livin room.  
X stood up in front of him, only up in his under suit, his chocolate locks free, his head was hanging.  
"X!" Zero didn’t hear X takin off his thugged-out armour or even sneak up behind his muthafuckin ass. "X?" Dude repeated when X just stood still yo. Dude frowned, tryin ta peep X’s grill when da perved-out muthafucka set tha mugs down.  
X sniffed, tears clearly rollin down his soft cheeks. Quietly X leaned onto Zero’s chest. "J-just hold mah dirty ass." Dude sniffed.  
Zero felt his cheek heat up yo, but da ruffneck didn’t dare refuse, huggin X, lettin tha smalla rest his head on his shoulder n' shit. They stood like dat fo' a while, X cried tha fuck into his neck, strangely it felt natural. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. X slowly stopped sobbing, mumblin thang Zero couldn’t hear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Gently he lifted X up, holdin his ass like da thug was made of glass, shatterable delicate glass.  
Makin his way ta his bedroom, layin X up on his own side of tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero sat down, on tha floor, hustlin a hand all up in X’s soft hair, restin his head on tha bed.  
Slowly X’s eyes slid shut.  
Dude stayed there hustlin his hand all up in X’s hair, rubbin his back, hummin softly fo' realz. Axl messaged his muthafuckin ass.  
{Da password it 6 Times.} Zero busted ta Axl.  
[Strange password, biatch? Where is yo slick ass?] Dude heard tha door slide open n' soft footsteps, tha tv was turned off.  
{My fuckin bedroom, up in tha back, it’s how tha fuck nuff times I gotta wash mah afro everyday.} Dude didn’t dare leave X’s side, havin Axl come all tha way ta his bangin room.  
Axl stood up in tha doorway, takin up in tha sight. [Told you, biatch.] Dude grinned settin x’s threadz n' other belongings on Zero’s dresser by tha door.  
Zero rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. {What?}  
[Look at him, he’s up like a light yo. He’s literally chillin like a funky-ass baby.] Axl grinned, givin Zero a cold-ass lil cheeky look.  
{Babies raise up every last muthafuckin 2 minutes n' shiznit theyselves n' want mo' chicken, so far dat schmoooove muthafucka hasn’t shiznit his dirty ass, so no.} Zero rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, not lookin up from X.  
[Okay, gross. I’m out, let me know if you need anything.] Axl slipped out.  
Zero shook his head, returnin ta his wild lil' freakadelic gaze ta X’s half smushed face, how tha fuck X held his thugged-out arms ta his chest yo. His soft breath a giant Zero’s face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang deep inside of his ass holla'd at his ass ta protect X up in tha bathroom, n' dat shiznit was spittin some lyrics ta his ass ta protect X now, menstrually. To drive up tha nightmares, ta stay by his side…  
I don’t KNOW it, I would’ve fought off Vile of mah playas yo, but not drag up his shame, or battle him….Why do I wanna protect X, even durin dat mission?  
What bout dat oldschool photo?

And you can throw me ta tha flames  
I'ma follow you so you can drag me all up in hell  
X stayed, Zero didn’t seem ta mind at all, didn’t mind his ass chillin his bed, or his ass smokin chicken or even...cuddlin yo. Dude was off of duty fo' a while, bout 3 months, n' fo' a whole month every last muthafuckin dizzle when Zero gots home X waited fo' his ass ta sit. Then cuddled up, Zero didn’t even mind if X fell tha fuck asleep on him, which da ruffneck did, almost every last muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Fallin tha fuck into a routine, of cuddle eat, rap n' chill yo. Dude felt less thuggy wit Zero around, like his wild lil' freakadelic guard dog.  
Da front door slid close, zero sighed, rollin his shouldaz then his neck, his blonde afro trailed afta his crazy-ass movements, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "How’ve you been?" Dude slipped off his helmet, slowly takin his wild lil' freakadelic gear off piece by piece. Leavin his dirty ass up in his under suit.  
X swallowed hard, his wild lil' fuckin eyes starin at Zero’s back musclez dat clearly shaped his under suit fo' realz. Afta every last muthafuckin thang, tha Maverick virus, Sigma, n' Vile...Zero’s dirtnap, X still always found his dirty ass staring. Maybe his creator made his ass eye candy, biatch? For everyone, biatch? X shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Slow, I saw you n' Axl on tha shizzle todizzle…" No he’s mah eye candy.  
"Yo ass know I know you stare yo, but at least don’t drool." Zero sighed, rollin his saber arm, tha one dat gots most of tha stress. Walkin over ta tha kitchen grabbin a E-can.  
X hid his wild lil' face, lookin down at his wild lil' feet, his threadz anything. "S-sorry."  
"I’m not annoyed yo, but at least a gangbangin' freind of mine would be able ta hide it more." Dude shook his head, leanin over tha back of tha couch. "I mean Layer almost slips on her drool when her big-ass booty sees mah dirty ass fo' realz. And YOU chill next ta me so?" Dude drank tha E-can, pattin X’s hair.  
X’s grill grew hot, da perved-out muthafucka shrunk down under Zero’s hand.  
"I gots a question fo' you, biatch." Zero stood back up, stretchin his back as da ruffneck done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Walkin over ta a lil' small-ass side table, only straight-up meant fo' holdin lil' small-ass thangs yo. Dude grabbed a oldschool book from tha table, flippin all up in dat shit.  
X’s ass stopped it a a oldschool photo of them, when Cain opened tha pool, before Zero had his crazy-ass mind erased.  
"X...I don’t remember this." His voice was cold, n' determined.  
X curled up even more, fallin tha fuck into his dirty ass, puttin up his walls again n' again n' again tha ones dat his thugged-out lil' punk-ass built when Zero died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude could feel tha tears wellin up. "Please, Zero...don’t don't give a fuck bout mah dirty ass."

Axl froze, seein tha state Cain’s lab was in, dat shiznit was worse than X’s quarters. "Ya know, I be thinkin it’s kinda ironic dat me of all playas tha teen, a rebellious one whoz ass is sick of messes."  
"Ah Axl!" Cain poked his head outta a make shift tent of blueprints dat dat schmoooove muthafucka hung around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Perfect I want you ta hook up one of mah thugs." Dude grinned, pullin Axl up in by his thugged-out arm.  
It straight-up was a makeshift tent made outta glass boards, monitors, computers, n' blueprints, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Papers was scattered on tha floor, all dem pencils n' a table up in tha middle wit two chairs.  
In tha middle of all dat shiznit was a rather lil' lookin reploid, dat schmoooove muthafucka had lavender hair, n' gold eyes, pale skin, da thug was skinny, Axl could tell dat da thug was a freshly smoked up gen, tha same as his muthafuckin ass. Da reploid didn’t look up from a stack of papers up in his handz yo, but fo' a split second he glanced up studied Axl n' moonwalked back ta his work.  
Da ginger blasted Cain a look.  
"What?" Cain holla'd like a cold-ass lil lil pimp whoz ass did not just push they younger siblin tha fuck into a pool. "Axl hook up Lumine, he’s tha director fo' tha Jacob project."  
Lumine waved, still flippin all up in tha papers up in his hands, not look up.  
"Even though he’s technologically only 3 muthafuckin years old, he’s still a funky-ass solid mind yo, but one hell of a tight ass." Cain elbowed Axl, givin a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty look.  
Lumine frowned settin his thugged-out lil' paper down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "First, our phat asses don’t need ta eat, so I don’t need ta expel waste, second wherez tha generator calculations?" Dude glared all up in tha oldschool dude, his cheeks slightly red.  
Axl snorted, aiiight dat was funky. "It’s a expression, well since you’re both literally n' figuratively tha definizzle of a ‘tight ass’."  
"Whatz tha expression, biatch? And Cain what tha fuck is this...child bustin here?" Lumine crossed his thugged-out arms.  
Cain answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "It’s like a saying, like Axl here be a thugged-out dumbass, up in other lyrics da ruffneck don't be thinkin thangs through." Cain shrugged.  
Axl once again n' again n' again glared at his muthafuckin ass.  
"Do ‘ass’ always gotta be involved wit these...expressions?" Lumine asked, da perved-out muthafucka sounded mo' like a cold-ass lil computa instead of a livin thang.  
Cain was grinnin ear ta ear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Fuck dat shiznit yo, but other activitizzles do involve ass all muthafuckin day." Dude kicked it wit Axl’s glare wit a cold-ass lil cheeky smile. "Now bustin lyrics of these activities, I suggest you two should take a funky-ass breather, Axl take his ass somewhere, I don’t know or care, git some pizzy, or something...make his ass use dat ass."  
Lumine frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Use it?"  
Axl was bout ta scream, n' da thug would’ve socked Cain but it would look wack if you socked a oldschool dude, never punch oldschool playas yo. Dude groaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "First we need ta rap bout Zero n' X-"  
"Wait you know them?" Lumine interrupted, givin up on lookin fo' his thugged-out lil' paper, struttin over ta Axl n' Cain.  
"Um...yeah?" Axl was lost, Lumine was slightly taller, n' there was dis air bout bein a ‘tight ass’ dat followed his muthafuckin ass.  
"OH!" Lumine slapped his dirty ass up in tha face. "I knew yo' name sounded familiar, so sorry Maverick Hunta Axl." Dude smiled sheepishly, his crazy-ass muthafuckin intimipimpin demeanor almost vanished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’ll hit you wit two as long as you need ta say shit bout what tha fuck even shiznit dat seems ta be troublin you, biatch." There he goes again n' again n' again soundin like a cold-ass lil computer, da perved-out muthafucka slipped outta tha makeshift tent n' outta tha lab.  
Axl waited till tha door done cooked up a cold-ass lil click noise, they was ridin' solo. "I’m gonna tell X why we erased Zero’s mind."  
Cain’s playfulnizz disappeared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I heard what tha fuck happened, would it be wise?"  
Axl sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "X should at least know tha danger," Axl folded his thugged-out arms.  
Cain nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Use yo' judgement, n' if it backfires let me know...NOW," Cain turned ta tha lab door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Take tha tight ass somewhere, anywhere!"  
Axl blushed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I be thinkin I’ll rap ta X n' Zero bout gettin you a hoe playa."  
"Everyone mah age is dead, now go loose yo' virginity!" Dr.Cain picked up a funky-ass broom hittin Axl up in tha head, forcin his ass ta muthafuckin bounce.  
Da door slid shut behind him, comin grill ta grill wit Lumine. "What’s virginity?"  
Axl screamed grabbin Lumine’s hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Letz go tha oldschool playa is losin his crazy-ass mind!" Dude heard Cain bawlin wit laughter.

Zero stared at X, why would dat schmoooove muthafucka don't give a fuck bout X?  
X leaned against him, restin his head on his shoulder, Zero wrapped a arm round X, seein his body start ta shake. "I-i...It’s hard ta believe dat all of dat is gone." Dude smushed his dirty ass tha fuck into Zero’s chest. "That mah Z is gone."  
Dat shiznit was like winta smashed tha fuck into his Quartas thang seemed ta git colda n' colda n' shit. X clung ta him, tears threatenin ta overflow yo. Dude ‘grew up’ wit X…  
X sniffed, buryin his dirty ass tha fuck into Zero’s chest. "Dat shiznit was mah fault, all of dat shit."  
Zero frowned, wipin away all dem tears from X’s cheeks. X always rocked up ta be closed up, hidin away his bangin real self yo. Dude pulled X’s chin up. "X."  
X sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I didn’t know...Or I was stubborn." X avoided Zero’s eyes. "I done cooked up a big-ass mistake, Vile." One word holla'd it all. "And I found up how tha fuck deeply you cared...and we fought, you closed mah crazy ass up n' I did tha same ta you, biatch...then…" X hugged Zero, hidin his thugged-out a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shamed grill tha fuck into Zero’s neck. "T-then up in a funky-ass battle you gots hurt, badly. They had ta take you ta Cain...Da next dizzle I found up you ‘died’ n' Signas gave me yo' saber, n' shoved mah crazy ass a melted block of metal…" Dat shiznit was all dem momentz of X sobbing, Zero holdin his muthafuckin ass. "Axl n' Cain erased yo' memory of me…"  
Da room was still, realitizzle almost came ta a screechin halt fo' Zero, tha only proof dat tha ghetto still spun was X sobbin tha fuck into his neck yo. Dude felt a lil' small-ass flame up in his chest, quickly smotherin it, now was not tha time fo' anger n' shit. Instead dat schmoooove muthafucka held X, carefully liftin his ass up, carryin his ass ta tha bedroom.  
It took awhile fo' X ta stop crying, even longer fo' his ass ta chillax, n' much longer fo' his ass ta chill.  
Zero was left ta stare at his wild lil' face, squashed against tha pillow yo. His mind drifted far away from tha cozy bed, far from X’s side. I had another game, I had X up in dat game…  
Slowly he fell tha fuck asleep, tha same breathang pattern as X, his crazy-ass mind slowly switchin ta chill mode.  
  
There was smoke, billowin up tha fuck into tha sky, tha sky was stained red, blood red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Black smoke tore away all up in tha red sky, ripping, tearing. There was screams, panic filled tha air wit screams, playas n' reploidz alike ran, hysterical. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Buildin burning, rides blowin up.  
And all up in all dat shiznit was a funky-ass bangin hollow laugh, bouncin off tha buildings, chasin tha innocent. Hustlin dem tha fuck into tha ground, followin dem up in their’ dreams fo' realz. A sick n' disgustin laugh.  
Dude stood still feelin his spine run cold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Muthafuckas rushed by, each one wide eyed, screamin yo. Dude glanced around, lookin fo' his cold-ass crew mates, a sinkin pit up in his stomach grew yo. Dude dashed forward his saber drawn, his crazy-ass mind shout up one thang.  
X, AXL!  
Dude followed tha trailz of smoke, dat shiznit was a maze of fire, of dirtnap, every last muthafuckin thang was stained wit oil or blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! His mind raced fasta then his fuckin legs. Twisting, turning.  
Dude stopped his blood ran cold.  
Axl n' X laid on tha ground, oil drippin from they grills, they eyes white. Their bodies twisted n' misshapen, they faces frozen up in horror yo. Dude cupped his crazy-ass grill turnin Axl over, Axl’s body slumped, his wild lil' freakadelic guts scooped out, hangin yo. Dude bit back vomit, lookin over at X.  
"Yo ass be thinkin I’d hurt him?" A voice call outta tha fire, dark, menacing.  
Zero hissed facin tha fire. "Show yo ass you monster!"  
There was a long-ass bangin laugh, bouncin off tha buildings n' at his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. A figure slowly emerged from tha wall of flame, grinning. Zero froze. Dat shiznit was like a reflection, long blonde hair, red armour, tha same face. "I be thinkin that’s yo' thang!"

  
Zero jumped up, gasping. X sat next ta his ass wide eyed grabbin his shoulders. "Z?"

Dat shiznit was on tha fuckin' down-low, tha room was dark, besides tha bit of natural sunlight comin from tha only window. Da bed was a mess, sheets flung round n' tha pillows on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da bathroom’s door was open wide, a gangbangin' foul stench wafted from tha toilet.  
Axl groaned, his head felt like tha pimpin' muthafucka took a cold-ass lil hoopty ta tha face, goin bout 70 MPH yo. Dude found his dirty ass up in his bedroom, his head on tha edge of tha bed, where his wild lil' feet would be yo. Dude rubbed his thugged-out achin skull, lookin around, seein armour scattered around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude glanced down at his dirty ass, seein a shitload mo' frecklez exposed, naked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude hissed standin up, tryin ta KNOW how tha fuck da thug was naked his bangin room looked like a tornado on sticky-icky-ickys hit, and...Who’s boxers is hangin from mah door?  
Dude stared at dem fo' a while, tryin ta KNOW why dark purple boxers wit black stripes was hangin from his fuckin lil' door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da rest of his bangin room was full of thangs dat weren’t his, like a headband, a thugged-out dark purple under suit n' white shoulder guards. LUMINE!  
Axl’s grill grew hot. Us thugs went up ta a funky-ass bar...that explains tha headache n' maybe why I’m naked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But where’s Lumine, biatch? "L-lumine?" da perved-out muthafucka stood up hearin his back pop.  
There was a funky-ass bangin groan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I don't give a fuck bout sunlight."  
Axl looked over ta tha bathroom, where there was a funky-ass bundle of his blankets n' a straight-up pale Lumine, tryin ta be a funky-ass burrito. Lumine had bags under his wild lil' fuckin eyes, n' his afro was not a god damn thang but a rats nest, tha blankets was somewhat covered up in vomit n' Lumine seemed ta have slept next ta tha toilet. "Oh...Dude how tha fuck you feeling?"  
Lumine glared up at his muthafuckin ass. "Dat shiznit was ‘fun’ at first, until you decided ta git me tha fuck into a thugged-out drankin contest." Dude hissed out.  
"Oh ye-"  
"Then git so faded dat we both had ta head ta yo' place, where our phat asses did shots."  
"So sor-"  
"Then git naked n' right before, (as you put it) ‘losin mah tight ass’ you blacked up n' I was startin ta throw up." Lumine finished givin Axl a thugged-out dirtnap glare.  
Axl hung his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yeah…" His grill grew red hot.  
"Now if you don’t mind I’ll spend tha dizzle here, cleanin what tha fuck I can, naked, n' hopefully gettin past dis headache." Lumine groaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Was it needed ta program our asses ta have hangovers?"  
Axl snorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "At least they didn’t forget anything." Dude gave a perverted peep Lumine, tha pala reploid rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "I’ll peep if i can dig up a robe fo-" Dude cut his dirty ass off, da thug was alerted dat one of mah thugs was at his ‘front door’, ringin tha ‘doorbell’. "Sorry." Dude shrugged.

Okay, every last muthafuckin thangz all gravy. X holla'd at his dirty ass, crackin his knucklez as da thug waited fo' Axl ta answer tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. It’s betta ta tell Axl first then Cain...Hopefully not Cain at all yo. Dude tried ta ignore tha eyes on his ass as da thug waited, feelin exposed outta Zero’s room.  
"Z-Zero?" Dude stared at Zero’s shiverin figure, his wild lil' grill was pale, his afro was a mess n' da thug was soaked wit cold sweat.  
Zero turns ta his ass so fast dat X can even feel like he just gots whiplash. Zero don’t say anything, huggin X.  
"Z, wha-"  
"Just...Shut up." Zero choked up between bangin' tears, X had only peeped Zero cry one other time, when Iris died.  
They stayed like dat fo' another hour, X waited fo' Zero ta fall back ta chill.  
Dude raised up dat mornin ridin' solo up in tha bed, his nerves on edge yo. Dude needed ta tell Axl what tha fuck happened.  
That be afta Axl holla'd at his ass afta what tha fuck happened ta his muthafuckin ass.  
Axl groaned, leanin against tha door frame, naked, his afro was messier than usual, n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes slightly dull, dat schmoooove muthafucka had hickies on his neck n' his breath smelled of alcohol.  
"AXL!" X whisper shouted all up in tha ginger.  
"Wha?" Axl axed his crazy-ass mind still not together, if dat shiznit was eva up in once piece.  
"You’re naked!" X shoved tha ginger in, followin his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude was hit wit tha smell of booze, once tha door slid close behind his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. Axl’s quartas was never clean, only once up in a funky-ass blue moon you wouldn’t find his boxers on tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. But all dis bullshit. Da livin room’s chairs was knocked over, tha fridge up in tha kitchen was wide open by tha smell of it tha eggs was goin bad.  
Axl stopped all up in tha chairs chillin on one of tha fallen ones. "What’s goin on."  
X looked away, he knew Axl was skinny but not dat skinny. "First please explain ta me why you naked n' this." Dude gestured round tha room.  
Axl laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I kicked it wit up wit Cain, n' kicked it wit a ‘friend’ there, n' Cain forced mah crazy ass ta take his ass round tha town...and our phat asses drank all muthafuckin day."  
"A LOT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" A voice yelled from tha bedroom.  
X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Okay,"  
"So," Axl frowned, tryin ta at least cover his dirty ass up wit his hands. "What do you want?"  
"I" Dude started yo, but looked down at his hands, feelin guilty. "Zero knows, he found a oldschool photo da thug was rockin as a funky-ass bookmark."  
Axl’s grill went pale. "And?"  
"Dude took it aiiiight I thought, then I be thinkin da thug was havin a nightmare."  
Axl jumped up, wincin as da ruffneck did so, grabbin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Shiznitty idea." Dude groaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "And that’s not good, X, I aint holla'd at you every last muthafuckin thang, n' I still gotz a shitload ta rap , biatch. Either way Cain need ta know."  
"Fuck Cain." A almost snow white reploid strutted in, a funky-ass blanket draped over his shoulders, stains on tha blanket yo. Dude had light lavender hair, n' gold eyes, n' he looked as if seein 300 horror pornos up in 30 secondz yo. Dude wabbled over, lookin up in tha fridge. "Got any E-cans?" Dude grumbled out.  
Axl done cooked up a ‘on no’ kind of sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Don’t drank E-cans afta a night like that, just wata at first n' you’ll still throw up afta awhile."  
X didn’t know Axl knew so much bout how tha fuck ta nurse a hangover, generally you drank wata until yo' gag reflex is set ta normal, then E-cans. X hustled dat when da thug was ‘younger’ or first awoken outta hibernation, Cain, Cain knew how tha fuck ta party yo. Dude could still feel like one of mah thugs was drillin tha fuck into his skull. "And…"  
"And?" Axl asked, lookin over ta Lumine.  
"I don’t know where Zero is now, nahmeean?"  
Dude could’ve heard mice bustin it up in tha walls, he’d never peeped Axl so on tha fuckin' down-low.  
A moment lata Axl puked on tha floor.

Zero had ta stay away, away from his X. Da memories came crashin back, da perved-out muthafucka stood outside Cain’s house, seein tha bird bath, his ass n' X covered up in dirt… Dude hissed, tha headache, tha cold sweat, how tha fuck dat schmoooove muthafucka had sudden flashbacks yo. His mind was up in tha middle of a hurricane, bein thrashed.  
A moment lata Cain opened tha door, his wild lil' grill was pale. "X holla'd at you didn’t he?"  
Zero’s handz clutched, he nodded.  
"Git inside."

If it meant I could git freaky wit yo' hand  
I'ma follow you 'cause I be under you spell  
X waited, he’d been waitin fo' Zero ta come back from Cain’s fo' realz. Axl gots tha message dat Zero was there, havin Cain take scans yo. He’d been waitin up in Zero’s spot on tha bed, da thug was up in loose threadz, layin down, watchin a cold-ass lil clock tick by. Every now n' then he’d let up a whimper, like a mini-dawg waitin fo' his crazy-ass masta n' shiznit yo. Dude raised up ridin' solo up in tha bed, up in his ‘house’. Zero left nothing, no note, no instant message. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Since last night dat schmoooove muthafucka had a stone up in his wild lil' freakadelic gut, wit each slow hand tickin by on tha clock it gots heavier n' heavier.  
X whined, rollin onto his belly, restin his head on Zero’s pillow, tryin ta chillax.  
Dude must’ve dozed off, tha next moment a gentle hand was on his shoulder n' shit. "X?" His voice wasn’t...confident.  
X groaned chillin up, da perved-out muthafucka smiled, Zero didn’t. "Z, what’s wrong?"  
Zero straight-up suited up in his thugged-out armour, his afro up, not a scratch yo, but his wild lil' grill was pale, his wild lil' fuckin eyes dark, n' wide yo. His gaze dropped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I remember, every last muthafuckin battle, every last muthafuckin dirtnap, every last muthafuckin traitor," Dude sighed, his shouldaz sagged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Da last time I kicked it wit you, tha childish thangs we’d do at Cain’s, when I holla'd at you I was joinin tha Hustlas…"  
X remembered dat dizzle straight-up well. Zero knew X couldn’t take tha shizzle well, n' da ruffneck didn’t. X didn’t hold back, throwin anything, forcin Zero away from his muthafuckin ass. That was until X was so upset he needed suttin' ta eat, naturally ice cream, Zero knew dat like a muthafucka.  
"I’m so scared…" X buried his head up in Zero’s chest.  
Zero patted his back. "I’m scared too yo, but I’m even mo' scared if I don’t."  
"What do you mean?" Dude sobbed, clutchin Zero’s chest.  
"I wanna protect you, n' Cain, keep you two safe."  
"Then stay here." X whined out.  
Dude hung his head, tha rest of tha night Zero stayed wit X, even afta he fell tha fuck back asleep.

Axl sighed, dis week had been hell fo' his muthafuckin ass. Finally da thug was ridin' solo up in his own quarters, quickly strippin his dirty ass of his helmet n' outa armour, lettin it fall yo, but too lazy ta pick it up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stretchin n' rollin his shoulders. "Skanky Zero," Axl just gots back from Cain’s, once again n' again n' again seein Zero up in a panic, sweating, his wild lil' grill pale, it gots so shitty his schmoooove ass carried a trash can around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Axl shook his head, pullin tha afro crew free, rubbin his wild lil' forehead.  
"Bout time you gots back." Lumine’s slightly annoyed voice called at Axl.  
Axl blinked his wild lil' fuckin eyes a lil' bit more, seein dat his quartas was clean, up in fact even mo' up in order then before tha drankin night. "Why you still here?" Dude axed lookin over ta Lumine whoz ass was comfortably chillin up in tha sofa, a soft blanket round his ass as da thug was reading.  
Lumine shrugged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Well...Okay I’m gettin outta work, I keep spittin some lyrics ta dem I gots a headache so, I’m here, readin n' not stressin out."  
Axl sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I guess I can’t complain, I mean you cleaned up tha whole place." Axl shrugged, chillin next ta Lumine, lettin his head fall back, tappin his wild lil' fingers on tha armrest. "Just as long dat yo' employers don’t don’t come knockin on mah door, we’re good."  
Lumine smiled, lightly kickin his muthafuckin ass. "Jesus, I haven’t straight-up had funk like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all."  
Axl cocked a grin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "So you like ta ride on tha wild side?"  
"I’m shizzle I’d top." Lumine grinned back.  
"Wanna test that?" Axl sat up, suddenly his undersuit gots stuffy.  
Lumine set tha book down, crawlin closer ta Axl. "Yes yes y'all."

Zero let X’s head rest on his shoulder n' shit. "X,"  
Dude felt X’s fingers tighten round his, his wild lil' freak’s breath on his neck. "Yes?" X licked his fuckin lips.  
Zero swallowed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’m trippin like a muthafucka." Dude turned a lil restin his nozzle up in X’s hair, breathang up in n' up what tha fuck could be tha last time his schmoooove ass could smell X.  
X sighed, forcin his wild lil' grill even mo' tha fuck into Zero’s neck. "I’m scared like a muthafucka."  
Zero cracked a smile. "Funny dat I finally gots you, n' I haven’t...have you…"  
X smiled at dat like a muthafucka. "Why not tonight?" His fingers laced round Zero’s.  
Zero chuckled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Alright." Dude picked up, not up in a bizzatch way, instead carryin his ass over his shoulder.  
"ZERO!" X squealed, hittin Zero’s back, Zero responded by smackin X’s butt.  
Zero kicked tha bedroom door open, stompin over ta tha bed, makin X giggle. Finally he flopped X onto tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X paused his wild lil' grill turnin bright red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "So, may I?"  
X smiled, gettin closer ta Zero’s face, grinnin wit dat wack thugged-out grin of his. "Maybeee…."  
Zero gasped as X wrapped his thugged-out arms round his neck pullin his ass onto tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude held his dirty ass up right above his, still up in his thugged-out armour, which was startin ta git tight. There was his X, up in his overly soft chillwear, notin tha baby blue n' white polka dots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "Yo ass always wear tha softest thangs."  
X snorted, yeaaaa snorted, suttin' Zero without a thugged-out doubt loved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "And you wear the...hard thangs?" X ran a gangbangin' finger over Zero’s shoulder guard.  
"That was so bad." Dude shook his head, nippin at X’s nose.  
Dude huffed, stickin up his cold-ass tongue, then once again n' again n' again pullin Zero down, slippin his cold-ass tongue in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Zero shook literally up in his thugged-out armour, beggin fo' its’ removal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. X was quick, takin off Zero’s helmet, lettin it roll off tha bed, findin tha afro clip, snortin as all tha afro spilled round dem wild-ass muthafuckas. "Please don’t tell me yo' pubes be lookin like dis y'all."  
Zero rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, standin tall, removin his wild lil' freakadelic gauntlets, shoulder padz n' chest armour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Gonna let you take care of dat one."  
X shook his head yo, but sat up, his wild lil' fingers curlin round Zero’s crotch plate, playfully yanking, finally findin tha release button. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "What if all dis fog comes out?"  
Zero cupped his wild lil' face, feelin X rip off tha rest, leavin his ass up in his under suit. "Now then?" Dude pushed X back by his shoulders, a hand treaded dangerously ta X’s polka dotted pants, just lightly touchin his cold-ass thigh. X’s handz reached behind Zero’s neck ta where tha top of tha zipper was, slowly peelin it down, makin Zero shiver n' shit. Zero didn’t waste anytime, humpin' X as da perved-out muthafucka slipped his wild lil' fingers under X’s shirt. X’s handz pulled off almost all of Zero’s suit, just stoppin where a rather noticeable bulge was. Zero cocked a grin, slippin off X’s shirt, tossin it ta where his helmet n' other armour was, tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Zero hovered over X’s chest, weavin his hand wit X’s as dat schmoooove muthafucka halted, his wild lil' free hand rubbin a line down his wild lil' freak n' shit. X’s body trembled under him, his breath hitched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero smiled notin X’s grill reddened, Zero returned his thugged-out attention ta X’s soft belly, his hand crept up, playfully tuggin on X’s waistline. X stared at him, his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide, his cheeks growin darker.  
X hid his wild lil' grill knowin his crazy-ass member sprang free, Zero chuckled, his own grill growin dark red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X squealed lettin go of Zero’s hand, grabbin tha sheets, his back arched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero wanted ta bite his neck dat moment hearin a long-ass throaty moan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Zero lapped up in a slick circle feelin X’s fat-ass thighs quiver under his muthafuckin ass. X let his back thump against tha bed, his body bouncin once. "Z-Z?" X panted, his hand reachin down slowly forcin Zero ta stop. "I’m not gonna last...Lube?"  
Zero sighed, quickly riddin his dirty ass of his undersuit struttin over ta tha nightstand, pullin up a tube. "Here X-"  
X jumped up grabbin it, Zero peeped feelin his control crumble slowly as X flipped over on his knees, leanin against Zero’s chest. Zero swallowed hard followin X’s newly coated hand slipped between his fuckin legs fo' realz. A moment lata X started ta pant, restin his head on Zero’s shoulder, da thug winced, bitin tha fuck into Z’s flesh. Zero grabbed tha tube, coatin his own hand, he gasped feelin his wild lil' freakadelic grip on his dirty ass fo' realz. A second lata X moaned his name, his hips started ta rock, Zero lazily busted his ass hustlin his hand up n' down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They started ta pant, softly mumblin one anotherz names, Zero leaned tha fuck into X’s grill, hustlin his cold-ass tongue on X’s, X sighed, his body twitching. X pulled back, outta breath, yankin his hand free, he nodded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero smiled, regretfully takin his hand away from his dirty ass, givin Zero a quick lick before turnin his back ta his muthafuckin ass. X shrugged his shoulders, lookin like a funky-ass bashful lamb.  
X gasped, his handz grabbin all up in tha sheets again, a cold-ass lil chill ran up his back, Zero leaned over n' shit. "Alright?" Dude asked, his blue eyes full of concern, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. X nodded, his thugged-out arms shook, Zero sighed, restin his head on X’s shoulder, humpin' it softly yo. Dude wrapped his thugged-out arms round him, movin slowly, tryin ta not moan or scream tha fuck into X’s ear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Nippin at his neck. X moaned, one hand grabbin at Zero’s. They didn’t need ta talk, that’s what tha fuck they handz was meant for. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Zero moaned tha fuck into X’s back, feelin his wild lil' freak grab onto his muthafuckin ass. X smiled yo, but dat smile quickly switched ta a silent moan, as Zero’s handz wandered ta X’s need. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X’s head flew back, slowly turnin ta Zero, da ruffneck didn’t hesitate ta mash they lips together n' shit. Zero growled tha fuck into tha kiss, his hips grindin daddy tha fuck into X’s, X shook under him, lettin up a moan.  
Close.  
Somethang dat Zero felt then, dis closeness, they could be up in different universes n' always be like dis tha moment they was together n' shiznit yo. Dude loved X, n' X loved his muthafuckin ass.  
Just then Zero couldn’t hold his dirty ass back any longer, pushin harder tha fuck into X, makin his ass cry out, spillin his dirty ass up in Zero’s hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero grabbed X’s jaw pushin they lips together, feelin relief, love, n' loyalty.  
Moments lata X was softly breathang tha fuck into his neck, his wild lil' fuckin eyes half closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero smiled, hustlin his handz all up in X’s hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. They both smiled.

X sighed, takin up in a thugged-out deep breath stretching, throwin his thugged-out arms tha fuck into tha air, feelin his spine realise tension. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Finally he opened his wild lil' fuckin eyes, smilin all up in tha ceil dat he found ta warming, comforting, Zero’s ceilin yo. Dude looked ta his bangin right, findin Zero was gone, X shrugged assumin da thug was on duty yo. Dude sat up lettin tha covers dat Zero tucked inaround his ass roll off.  
His grill went red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! There was a funky-ass bright blue ribbon, wit a note on it, on his dirty ass. X quickly undid tha not tight ribbon readin tha note. "Fuck you Zero." Smiling.  
‘First place ta dem playas whoz ass come first.’

Axl groaned, blinkin his dirty ass back ta reality, a second lata he fell tha fuck ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "GOD DAMN IT!" Da hard floor didn’t help wit his sore ass. Then a pillow slammed tha fuck into his head.  
"Morning." Lumine looked over tha edge of tha bed, grinning. "How’s tha ass?"  
Axl flipped his ass off. "What time is it?"  
"Noon, 12:08." Lumine sighed, reachin down, turnin over Axl’s stray cow lick of hair.  
"Fuck…" Dude fell tha fuck back, lettin his head hit tha floor hard.  
"What?" Lumine perched his dirty ass on his wild lil' fuckin elbows.  
"I’m late fo' a meeting…"

Zero noticed a shitload of thangs, one his body was loose, two tha ghetto seemed so much brighter, three X’s grill was still red when da perved-out muthafucka slammed tha ribbon tha fuck into Zero’s face. Four, Axl was limpin fo' realz. A sick some what tha fuck aiiight morning, waitin fo' tha late bloomers ta wake up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Signas waited alongside Zero, once ina while his wild lil' fuckin eyes would stray, lookin fo' Alia, Zero suspected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. X was tha straight-up original gangsta ta make it out, not carin if Signas was there, facepalmin Zero wit tha ribbon, then dissin where Axl was. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Signas n' Zero both shrugged, Signas seemed ta be uneasy, like his schmoooove ass couldn’t wait any longer.  
Then Axl limped round tha corner n' shiznit yo. His grill was rather messy, a shitload of his bangs stuck out, his afro was up in a rat’s nest, n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had his wild lil' freakadelic goofy smile yo. Dude waved at dem all.  
"So...Signas dis reploidz need crutches?" Zero asked, X socked him, Zero laughed.  
Signas let up a long-ass gurglin sigh, pinchin tha bridge of his nose. "Have any of y'all eva heard of tha word of God?" Dude turned ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas. "Cause I’m shizzle you was beatboxin his name last night."  
That’s when Alia ran up high fivin Signas.  
Zero swore Axl’s eyes flashed red.

A simple mission.  
Sigma.  
Half of tha hood was on fire. Lightin up tha night, tha orange emberz of wrath floatin up tha fuck into tha sky. Da buildings stained wit tha same horrid colors, splashez of crimson n' oil on tha bricks. There was no beatboxin no panickin feet hustlin away. Quiet.  
Zero lead dem in, as knot up in his cold-ass throat, seein what tha fuck his kind could do, what tha fuck da thug was tha start of.  
Axl was bobbin, steppin over tha bodies, his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide. Foul memories resurfacing.  
X peeped them, he knew tha price, seein flies buzz around, one landin on a biatch’s eye yo. Dude cupped his crazy-ass grill, feelin sick vomit rise, her body was torn up by plasma, tha endz of tha flesh mildly burnt, her stomach spilled up onto tha concert. Out of her stomach was suttin' truly sickening, was tha lil' small-ass burnt corpse next ta her, a game line connectin both of dem up in dirtnap. X looked away, feelin Zero holdin his muthafuckin ass. "Bastard." X breathed out, his voice drippin wit hatred.  
Zero patted his back. "We’ll stop his muthafuckin ass."  
Axl leaned down, closin tha dem hoes’s eyes. "Humans n' Reploids, monsters." Dude closed his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Standin up. "Let’s open tha doorz of hell fo' dem wild-ass muthafuckas."  
Zero nodded, his hand slippin tha fuck into X’s. They strutted side by side, squeezin one another’s hand, Axl trailed along, blanchin at every last muthafuckin body. They stopped at a intersection, rides on fire, body hangin from tha street lights, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Zero sighed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’m gonna cut dem down." Dude jumped up.  
~BLAM!~  
His feet didn’t bust a nut on tha street lights, instead his body fell tha fuck ta tha ground, Zero snarled, bobbin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Turnin towardz tha shot.  
Sick laughta filled tha air, echoing, hiding, toyin wit they minds. X n' Axl rushed over ta Zero whoz ass gots ta his wild lil' feet his saber drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. X felt they backs touch, feelin safely, resistance, hearin Zero’s n' Axl’s afro brush against his thugged-out armour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da laughta grew, slow clappin followed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X’s grill grew dark.  
"Vile." X spat out.  
Vile stepped outta tha shadows, his helmet on, a red eye glowin outta dat shit. "Wittle pussaaaaay X, ridin Zero’s dick I peep fo' realz. And Axl, be lookin like junior pimp scout had some funk last night, what tha fuck was it like havin a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dick up in yo slick ass?" Dude chuckled.  
There was a time X would have craved ta hear that, dat shiznit was long gone now, nahmeean, biatch? Now da thug wanted ta tear off Vile’s head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "How’d it feel ta have mah playas peep yo' lil' small-ass dick?" Dude felt everyone’s eyes on him, up in awe n' shock.  
Vile froze, X could tell da thug was grindin his cold-ass teeth. "Why you litt-"  
X didn’t care up in battle banter, rushin forward his busta drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude didn’t scream, firin a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted right tha fuck into Vile’s arm cannon, Vile shrieked, tha barrel bent back. X didn’t slow, not even when Vile pulled up his fuckin lil' small-ass arm busta n' shit. X screamed, feelin blood drip off his cheek, pissed he kicked Vile’s elbow, breakin dat shit. Vile screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X didn’t wait, grabbin Vile’s limp arm firin shots tha fuck into tha shoulder until he felt dat shiznit was no longer connected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Vile roared slammin his wild lil' fist tha fuck into X’s stomach, X swung his fuckin leg around, kickin Vile up in tha head, his helmet fallin off. Vile hissed, standin tall, his one arm up in a tight fist. X glared, chargin his buster, blastin Vile’s knee caps out, Vile tumbled forward, blood poolin outta his crazy-ass grill yo. Dude forced his dirty ass ta look up as X strutted calmly forward, his wild lil' grill dark. X grabbed a stop sign post, tha metal was twisted n' deformed, it still sizzled up in his hand.  
Dude smashed Vile’s skull, seein tha dent, seein tha metal skull break in, showin his ‘dome’. Vile screamed, startin ta chock up blood, mumblin pleadz fo' his ass ta stop. X lowered his wild lil' grill ta Vile’s, meetin tha one eye beggin fo' dirtnap, X snarled, his wild lil' free hand reachin out, tearin at Vile’s ‘skin’, jerkin up wires, then finally a voice box. Vile looked up at his ass up in horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. X held tha post above his head again.  
"X!" Zero’s voice broke all up in tha blind wrath. X looked over seein Axl, straight-up dry heaving, n' Zero, his Zero standin protectively up in front of Axl. X blinked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "P-please stop."  
Dude blinked again, lookin down at Vile’s bloody figure, da perved-out muthafucka snarled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lettin tha post drop yo. His busta charging, aimin right tha fuck into Vile’s only eye, X flossed no emotion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude fired once, Vile’s body droppin back, smoke risin off. X didn’t know when da perved-out muthafucka started bustin up yo, but he knew when da perved-out muthafucka stopped firin his buster, when Vile’s body was not a god damn thang mo' than a smolderin pile of white metal.  
Zero strutted over his thugged-out arms out, X fell tha fuck into his chest sobbing. Zero held his ass close, restin his head on X’s. "It’s all gravy." Dude mumbled, his wild lil' fingers twitched.  
X shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’m so trippin like a muthafucka."  
"We all are." Zero patted his back. "Do you wanna bounce back ta tha doggy den?"  
Home, X admitted dat it felt safer, dat his schmoooove ass could hide yo, but da thug was tha first, dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta stop this, stop Sigma. X shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’m goin ta fight him…" Dude shoved his dirty ass away from Zero, stompin onwards.  
A moment lata dat schmoooove muthafucka heard Zero’s n' Axl’s footsteps follow his muthafuckin ass. Feelin Zero’s shoulder brush his, Axl’s constant kickin of a rock.  
They stopped up in one of tha nuff ‘town squares’, bodies flopped over tha concrete, all dem hung from tha buildings, humans stayed up in once piece, reploidz was torn apart, they organs splashed across tha ground.  
X shuttered, handin his head, wantin Zero round him, ta hide his wild lil' grill up in Zero’s locks.  
Da eerie silence filled his wild lil' fuckin ears, not a god damn thang broke through, they was left there starin all up in tha dead as fuckin fried chicken.  
Zero shook his head, drawin his saber once mo' n' mo' n' mo'. "I’m gonna cut dem down." Dude gave X a weak smile struttin towardz one of tha buildings. X peeped him, his crazy-ass grill dry.  
~BOOM!~  
X n' Axl hit tha deck as tha buildin blew up, zero was flung backwards, smashin tha fuck into tha ground, unconscious. X hissed rushin over ta Zero’s body, seein blood drippin outta his helmet n' his nose, wit shaky handz X brushed a shitload of Zero’s afro outta tha way.  
"X!" Axl screamed out.  
Dude looked up seein tha hulkin figure of Sigma, a scythe up in his hands, Z grabbed zero’s body jumpin back just as tha blade smashed tha fuck into tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X hissed, settin Zero down on tha ground, summonin his busta n' shit. "Bastard." Dude rushed forward, chargin his busta as da ruffneck did so. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sigmas grinned, dodgin easily, leapin onto a cold-ass lil car, then behind it stendin it towardz X. X didn’t flinch, jumpin tha fuck into tha car, climbin all up in tha fucked up insides finally poppin out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sigma leapt tha fuck into tha air, his scythe drawn overhead, his schmoooove ass came crashin down, bustin a lil' small-ass crater, X was pushed back by tha sheer force of it all, stumblin ta git his wild lil' freakadelic grip again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sigmas didn’t wait, rushin forward, slicin at X, a freshly smoked up deep scratch was formed on his chest plate. X growled, firin a gangbangin' folly of shots at Sigma, he grinned spinnin tha blade, tha shots didn’t even hit Sigma.  
X howled rushin forward, as Sigmas jumped back, crashin all up in tha remainz of a window. X followed, seein Sigma slip tha fuck into tha shadows.  
"Amazing, you straight-up do have balls." Dude laughed, each bark of his voice full of pure madness.  
X ignored Sigma’s taunts, listenin ta tha buildings as his schmoooove ass continued tha fuck into tha darkness, his busta drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hearin a cold-ass lil creak from tha upstairs, X carefully went up tha half burnt stairway, a moment lata half of it collapsed in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da upstairs was almost pitch black yo, but tha giant gapin hole ta tha side, Sigma laughed, it echoed around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X circled round tryin ta pinpoint tha source, da perved-out muthafucka stopped tha whole floor went on tha fuckin' down-low.  
~SLASH!~  
X howled up in pain grabbin his thugged-out arm fallin forward on his knees, his busta fell tha fuck ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass bastard!" X screamed, lookin all up in tha massive shadow of Sigma over his muthafuckin ass. X snarled, kickin Sigma’s hairy-ass legs out, grabbin at his thugged-out arm, not lettin tha wild-ass bullshit over cloud his vision as he pulled up a long-ass strand of wires. X jumped behind Sigma, just was tha giant reached fo' his scythe, X didn’t wait, rockin his own freestylin round Sigma’s neck. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sigmas choked, grabbin at X’s cords, X yanked harder knowin warnin was poppin up, dat schmoooove muthafucka hissed, brangin up one leg n' kickin tha back of Sigma’s bald head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da giant fell tha fuck as his head was dislocated wit a sickenin pop, tha wires still attached ta his neck as his skull dangled on his chest.  
X grabbed tha scythe, slicin off Sigma’s remainin cords, lettin tha head drop ta tha filthy floor yo. Dude glared down all up in tha gameless eyes, a moment lata da perved-out muthafucka spat on it, smashin tha metal skull under his wild lil' foot. "See you up in hell."

Dude groaned rubbin his head, hearin a voice, one of mah thugs shouting, screamin yo. His eyes flashed open, tha sunshine stinging, "Zero!" Dat shiznit was X whoz ass sounded outta breath. Zero rolled over, just as a funky-ass cap whizzed past his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude glared all up in tha blaster, Axl yo. His eyes went wide. "Axl, biatch? W-why?" Dude looked round fo' his saber, seein dat X was missin n' arm n' looked dirtnaply pale.  
Axl frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I couldn’t stop mah dirty ass...You’d do tha same fo' X!" Dude hissed, raisin his cold-ass twin pistols, launchin his dirty ass tha fuck into tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "And nows tha time ta prove dat shiznit son!" Dude yelled, firin at X whoz ass scrambled slowly ta a cold-ass lil car, Zero heard his ass grunt up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude found his saber deactivated under ruinez of a cold-ass lil car, da ruffneck dashed over hearin tha bullets follow his muthafuckin ass. Grabbin tha Saber n' duckin under another car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "Some hero." Axl grinned pointin his barrels at X’s car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Zero hissed, seein his saber was damaged n' barely working.  
Dude jumped hearin a funky-ass bangin scream, spinnin round up in fury seein his X nuff muthafuckin feet away from his car, blood leakin outta his chest cavity. Zero’s mind went blank, his handz trembling, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shaky hissin breath fell tha fuck from his jaws. Da last resoniable thought dat schmoooove muthafucka had was X’s soft lips.   
Dude jumped onto Axl’s back, tearin off his wings, pushin his ass down ta tha ground, Axl howled up in pain as blood flew outta his crazy-ass grill. Zero didn’t stop, pullin Axl’s arm back, breakin it all up in tha elbow, twistin it as Axl screamed up in pain a moment lata a sickin tear of tha teen reploidz arm sounded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero didn’t stop, bustin tha same ta his other limbs, tearin dem off n' tossin dem aside. Flippin Axl over seein tha teen’s terrified face, Zero didn’t even blink, smashin his helmet in, crushin his skull.  
Dude snarled lookin up ta tha sound of footsteps, A purple haired maverick ran up in on tha scene, his wild lil' grill went pala than before. "A-axl?" Dude gasped, cuppin his crazy-ass grill.  
Zero didn’t hesitate hustlin forward n' snappin off his head.

X woke up, first feelin pain, seein Zero restin his head on his fuckin lap, his wild lil' fuckin eyes half closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X winched brangin up his thugged-out arm pattin Zero’s head, he looked hustled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Z?"  
Zero blinked, his wild lil' fuckin eyes a thugged-out deep red, meetin X’s. "Axl went maverick, tried ta bust a cap up in you, biatch...I-i couldn’t l-let dat happen...Lu-Lumine infected his muthafuckin ass...he’s d-dead like a muthafucka." Zero closed his wild lil' fuckin eyes, sighing. "I-i was so trippin like a muthafucka."  
X hummed, lookin round as he felt tha numbin pain up in his busta arm. They was underground, somewhere, dat shiznit was dusty, dark, n' had his wack feelin ta dat shit. Makin X sick ta his stomach. "Z it’s all gravy."  
Zero shook his head, grabbin X’s hand up in his. "I’m a maverick now, n' I won’t let t-that happen ta you, biatch." Dude sat up, humpin' X, slippin a hand behind X’s helmet. "They know where yo ass is, they’ll find you, n' mah crazy ass yo, but they won’t git all up in mah face."  
X frowned, lookin at zero, not understandin a word da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Z, p-please, we...we can find a way…" Dude grabbed Zero’s hand squeezin dat shit. "I’ll stay wit you, please, I’ll become a maverick."  
Zero scoffed, bobbin his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I won’t let you do that."  
X’s vision started ta blur, his systems stated ta shut down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude only hear Zero mumblin half crazy promises tha fuck into X’s ear.  
"I’ll find you, biatch."

And you can throw me ta tha flames  
I'ma follow you, I'ma follow you

This was normal.  
Dat shiznit was all aiiight ta his ass now, nahmeean?  
Every few weeks he’d gotta do this.  
Even though his thugged-out arms shook removin his cloak.  
Dude never saw Zero again, Weil stole his body, took his beloved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That’s what tha fuck started tha elf wars, whatever playaz dat schmoooove muthafucka had left took a dirt nap off, his oldschool body had ta be upgraded again n' again n' again n' again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. No longer lookin like his dirty ass. But da thug was tha leader of tha rebels against Weil, Copy X had failed, n' dat shiznit was up ta X again n' again n' again ta protect dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Even if it meant losin his dirty ass.  
Me kicked it wit Omega outside of Weil’s massive hood n' outta tha rebels hidin place fo' realz. At a oldschool abandoned hotel up in tha ruinz of one of tha nuff once pimped out ghettos. Omega waited fo' his ass inside, X hung his head feelin useless up in dis thin cloak, wantin thick armour or arms round his muthafuckin ass.  
Moment’s lata Omega was bitin his neck, thrustin deep tha fuck into him, X bit his fuckin lip, lettin up forced moans, lettin Omega take what tha fuck da thug wanted.  
Dude hated how tha fuck Omega reminded his ass of Zero yo. How tha fuck tha blonde looked, how tha fuck tha pimpin' muthafucka teased yo, but how tha fuck he ravaged, how tha fuck da thug was known ta be a unstoppable cappin' machine. X fought back tears n' memories, knowin Zero was long gone, n' dis was his wild lil' freakadelic game now, nahmeean, biatch? Bein one of mah thugs’s fuck dawg.  
A fucked up existence.  
X bit tha fuck into tha blankets, his crazy-ass mind driftin far off tha fuck into tha distance. What would tha pimpin' muthafucka be thinkin of me now, biatch? Dude frowned, then winched, as claws raked down his back. Disgusting...Weak....Just a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shadow of mah oldschool self….

X crept all up in tha front door, grabbin tha cloak, his head hung low, struttin tha fuck into tha desert, back home, where he’d hide fo' days, curled up on tha big-ass empty bed of his. Da moon on his back, a sorenizz ran all up in his whole body, his hairy-ass legs stumbled up in tha sands.  
Da base was quite, dark, tha slick time ta be sneakin round n' lettin his shame radiate off of his muthafuckin ass.  
Dude pulled tha blankets up, wrappin dem round him, his shouldaz shook, fallin back ta tha bed.  
200 long years. Of war, of his fuckin loneliness, of Weil yo. Dude hated it, missin Zero’s presence next ta his, how tha fuck he joked, how tha fuck Zero protected his muthafuckin ass. Dat shiznit was all gone now, nahmeean, biatch? Every inch of his ass wanted ta fall tha fuck into tha blonde’s arms, n' hide, just ta hear tha faint roar of Zero’s core again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da rumble of his voice, even tha German gibberish up in his chill.  
X sighed, feelin empty, rollin onto his back lettin his dirty ass slip tha fuck into slumber.  
Dude was up in a gangbangin' field, white flowers scattered everywhere, knee high, tha wind ran by his muthafuckin ass. There was dis inner peace when da thug was here, up in his oldschool body, his fuckin legit self again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat shiznit was often dat he’d peep or hear Zero here.  
"X?"  
X paused lookin round up in tha field, hearin a gangbangin' familiar voice call ta him, a voice he knew but couldn’t describe yo. Dude twisted round looking, searching. "Z?" Dude called out.  
"X?"  
It sounded again, X frantically looked aground as a gangbangin' fresh sprang breeze rushed by him, tha flower’s petals took off. "Zero!" Dude screamed, his thugged-out ass aching, spinnin around, his crazy-ass mind madly searching. "Zero!" Dude called again.  
Da wind rippled all up in his hair.  
"Zero!" Dude stopped, tears floodin his vision, fallin ta his knees. "Please...Z...find me…" His voice cracked out. Fallin ta his knees, tha flowers floodin his vision.  
X jerked awake, his wild lil' fuckin eyes meetin a pillow, da thug was back up in reality, kickin it yo. Dude sat up, his handz still bobbin. "Oh Dogg please find mah dirty ass." His eyes watered.

X waited fo' Ceil up in her lab, chillin on tha lab table, tappin his wild lil' fingers on his thugged-out armour, lookin at his busta arm, recallin tha dizzle he lost dat shit. X shook his head, unable ta git red eyes outta dat shit.  
Finally Ceil strutted up in her bright blonde afro reminded X a lil bout Zero yo, but mo' bout Alia, Ceil clapped her handz together n' shit. "Mornin X." Biatch smiled, her eyes fo' once full of excitement then dread. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I know you holla'd at mah crazy ass ta not go up tha fuck into tha desert yo, but I found something!" Biatch jumped up n' down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Yo ass can come up in now, nahmeean?"  
Dude was lil' small-ass yo, but slightly talla then X, his thugged-out armour was bright red, wit a thugged-out dull black undersuit, n' a white pelvic piece, dat schmoooove muthafucka had long trailin blonde afro n' almost coal black eyes.  
X’s breath hitched, drawin his busta aimin fo' tha reploids’ eyes. "Ceil git away from dat thang!" Dude snapped, standin tall.  
Ceil shook her head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "He’s not Omega, I found his ass up there, just up in hibernation." Ceil stood up in front of tha strange ‘new’ reploid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dude fought off Weil’s army, n' saved mah dirty ass." Biatch begged.  
X hissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Keep it away from me yo, but tha moment it snaps I’m puttin it down." X lowered his busta but still had it activated, stompin outta tha room, feelin its’ eyes on his muthafuckin ass.  
Dude overheard dem rappin', strange it sounded lonely, n' worried.  
"It’s all gravy, he’s just...under a shitload of stress…" Ceil mumbled.  
There was a sigh. "Dude looks shitty…"  
"It’s not yo' fault."  
"I feel like it is...Like I somehow caused this."  
X snarled struttin down tha hall, his busta hand itched ta turn back n' fire all dem shots up in its’ head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude shook his head, still stompin off.

Ceil gave it a name, a name X quickly hated, Zero. Ceil fronted it named itself, X doubted it yo. His disgust fo' it grew each day, every last muthafuckin time da perved-out muthafucka saw it struttin down tha halls, how tha fuck it didn’t look away when X saw it starin at his muthafuckin ass. Or how tha fuck dat shiznit was always around, how tha fuck it sneaked up on his muthafuckin ass.  
X sighed slippin outta his quarters, already feelin disgusting, hatin tha cloak dat schmoooove muthafucka had on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Wishin his schmoooove ass could hide his busta under dat shit.  
"Why is you bustin that?"  
X jumped, hearin a voice dat schmoooove muthafucka hated, turnin quickly ta peep tha red armour n' golden hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "None of yo' damn bidnizz." Dude snapped, turnin quickly struttin ta tha exit, feelin its’ eyes on him, hearin tha footsteps behind his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude stopped up in tha doorway. "Why can’t you leave me alone?"  
"Because I wanna protect you, biatch." It holla'd back.  
X snalred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Leave me ridin' solo." Dude slipped up off tha base, feelin tha wind tug all up in tha threadz.  
Dude swore a minute lata dat schmoooove muthafucka heard tha base door close again.

Dude paused seein X slip tha fuck into a torn up building, there was no light yo, but there was other footprints up in tha sandz yo. Dude held his breath, slippin behind a rock as X stopped lookin round then finally went tha fuck into tha building, his fuckin lil' small-ass frame no longer visible.  
Zero waited a moment then finally followed, bein as on tha down-low as his schmoooove ass could be.  
Da inside was mo' torn up then tha outside, carefully da perved-out muthafucka stepped on tha wooden boards. There was a gangbangin' front desk of tha remainz of one, n' a logo behind it, stairs ta tha left of tha desk n' it looked like a lil' small-ass restaurant ta tha right.  
Zero almost jumped hearin a funky-ass bangin creak upstairs, da perved-out muthafucka saw sand fallin from above, all up in tha floorboardz yo. Dude bit his fuckin lip struttin carefully up tha stairs.  
Da upstairs was just as a mess as tha straight-up original gangsta floor, some doors was on tha floor, a shitload of tha insulation was torn up n' everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. A bangin moan echoed up in tha building, fo' some reason his blood boiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Zero was careful ta maneuver round tha wreckage on tha floor.

Omega bit tha fuck into his cold-ass tender flesh, breakin his skin, his handz tore tha fuck into X’s cloak. X bit his fuckin lip, forcin his dirty ass ta stay still, ta let Omega do whatever da thug wanted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time yo. Dude winced feelin tha sharp pain, closin his wild lil' fuckin eyes tight.  
It’s tha only way ta protect them…  
  
Dude limped back, all up in tha base door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Everythang hurt, not one part of his ass did Omega leave unsoiled.  
"You’re bleeding."  
X jumped lookin ta his bangin right seein once again n' again n' again dat dat shiznit was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. For some strange reason his wild lil' grill seemed darker n' shit. X rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes, struttin as fast as his schmoooove ass could down tha hall.  
It followed him, matchin his thugged-out lil' pace doggystyle. "You’re cloak is torn ta hell…" It hissed out.  
X didn’t slow down, turnin tha corner wantin ta hide up in his bed.  
"At least tell me what tha fuck dat was all about, you gettin rutted b-"  
X snapped round his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide. Well shiiiit, it saw, biatch? How tha fuck could it see, biatch? Dude glared all up in tha blonde. "What do it matta ta yo slick ass?" His rage boiled.  
Its’ grill grew red, tha black eyes grew wide.  
"Oh Dogg no." X hissed, slappin his dirty ass up in tha face. "Yo ass can’t be…"  
It stood still fo' a moment, turnin its’ grill ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! There was a long-ass moment of silence. Then tha pimpin' muthafucka turned away, struttin back down tha hall.  
X peeped his ass go, fo' some reason da thug wanted ta follow, like he needed ta run afta his muthafuckin ass. That was tha last time Zero turned his back ta X.

X layed still up in his bed, tha covers halfway on tha floor, tha pillows tossed around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da looked up all up in tha ceiling, da ruffneck didn’t chill yo. He’s up in ludd wit me son, biatch? Impossible...X rolled over wit a groan, closin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "Zero tell me what tha fuck ta do…" Dude whined out.  
Dude didn’t know when he fell tha fuck asleep. But da thug raised up wit tha bed made n' tha blankets sickly tucked round his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude yawned, stretching, lookin fo' tha culprit yo. Dude jumped seein a gangbangin' figure standin up in tha corner.  
"You’re awake." It stepped outta tha shadows, his thugged-out arms folded, his wild lil' fuckin eyes dark, blood clearly on his wild lil' face. "How’d you chill?" Dude blinked slowly, his blond afro up in a rat’s nest.  
X hissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Fine, what tha fuck is you bustin?" Dude eyed tha blood up n' down tha red armour.  
It shrugged, stolin over, chillin on tha bed, x recoiled his fuckin legs, wrappin his thugged-out arms round dem wild-ass muthafuckas. "Yo ass don't give a fuck bout me don’t yo slick ass?"  
X looked at his knees. "Yo ass remind mah crazy ass too much of his muthafuckin ass."  
It smiled, chuckled even. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Standin back up. "Yo ass wont be seein Omega again." Dude strutted out, his voice cold.  
X shuttered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Unfoldin his dirty ass n' startin his fuckin lil' everyday routine.

Dude froze, his body shook, his wild lil' fuckin eyes was wide. Ceil was next ta him, dat biiiiatch was trembling.  
Omega tore all up in tha base, his bangin red armour darker than before yo. His rage was clear up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes, his bangin red eyes landin on X.  
"Ceil git outta here!" X ordered, a moment lata tha blonde up in pink ran, down ta her lab. X turned back ta Omega, tryin ta not shiver, switchin his busta off. "Why?"  
Omega hissed, his blade drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Where is he?" Dude stepped slowly up ta X, tha saber trailin on tha ground.  
"Who?" X didn’t look up at him, his whole self shook.  
Omega paced round him, each time his schmoooove ass came a gangbangin' full circle X felt smalla n' smalla n' shit. "Him, tha imposter!" Omega snapped, stoppin up in front of X.  
"Who?" X’s shouldaz was bobbin now, nahmeean, biatch? Not only was his wild lil' freakadelic game up in danger yo, but tha whole rebellionz game was up in danger.  
Omega snarled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Grabbin X’s chin pushin it up, exposin X’s neck, he lowered tha saber down, only millimetas from X’s neck. "Him! Zero! Da fuckin look alike!"  
X frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "W-why him?"  
Omega’s red eyes darkened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I’ll bust a cap up in his ass mah dirty ass, or I’ll have you right here right now up in yo' base, up in front of yo' playas, n' then bust a cap up in every last muthafuckin one of dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Take you back ta Weil’s n' make you mah biiiatch."  
X shook, his knees growin weaker n' shiznit yo. Dude closed his wild lil' fuckin eyes tight.  
A moment lata Omega howled, bangin' liquid splashed onto his wild lil' face. There was a gangbangin' faint thump, X peeled his wild lil' fuckin eyes open, winchin as Omega’s blood dripped tha fuck into his bangin right eye. Well shiiiit, it stood there, up in front of him, its’ own saber drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da blonde turned quickly, grabbin X n' jumpin off. "Why’d you just stand there?" It hissed out, jumpin onto one of tha support beams.  
X steadied his dirty ass on tha metal beam. "What did you do?!" Dude looked up at dat shit. "Everythang was fine, before you came along!"  
"Fine?" It mumbled, turnin ta X. "Yo ass weren’t." Dude brushed X’s afro outta his wild lil' fuckin eyes, his knucklez ran down X’s cheek. "Yo ass holla'd at mah crazy ass ta find you, biatch."  
X’s breathang stopped, his wild lil' fuckin eyes grew wide, Zero smiled, jumpin down his saber still drawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude peeped his crazy-ass grill still agape as tha two blondes danced round each other, like two wolves fighting, wit there teeth up n' blood pourin from each. X shook his dirty ass back ta reality, summonin his busta n' shit. Grittin his cold-ass teeth, lookin down all up in tha two blondes.  
Zero jumped back as Omega’s saber tore all up in his chest piece, Omega charged, his bangin red eyes wild. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! X hissed, firelign a funky-ass beam of light down, strikin Omega’s legs, he yowled up in pain fallin grill forward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Twistin ta glare at X.  
Zero didn’t wait any longer, his own saber drawn  
A second lata Zero shoved his saber tha fuck into his dome, wit a sickenin pop n' sizzle.  
Zero slowly looked up at X, his black eyes faded, slowly turnin tha fuck into tha aiiight bluish green. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His trademark smirk kicked it wit X eyes, there was no dissin it now, nahmeean, biatch? Dat shiznit was Zero.  
X stopped fo' a moment, his crazy-ass mind blank. Zero jumped up n' sat next ta him, lazily restin his thugged-out arm round X. "It’s a shitload ta take in." X holla'd numbly.  
Zero scoffed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I know, I had memoriez of y'all up in mah mind yo, but dat night i saw what tha fuck da thug was bustin, ta you, biatch...everythang came together." Dude sighed, pullin X closer n' shit. "I don’t suppose you gotz a funky-ass blue ribbin anywhere?"  
X pushed his ass off tha support beam. "Yo ass dick."

Dude mumbled, rollin over, feelin another’s bangin' breath on his wild lil' grill yo. Dude smiled, knowin dat mornin breath. Pushin his dirty ass closer, burrowin his wild lil' grill tha fuck into tha other’s neck. Knowin lockz of blonde afro wrapped over his wild lil' face.  
Da other chuckled, his thugged-out arm tightened round X’s waist pullin his ass closer n' shit. Pressin a lick ta his wild lil' forehead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass was always thugged-out when you slept."  
X scoffed, smiling. "Now what?"  
Zero hummed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I don’t know, I know one thang."  
"That is?" X asked, breathang up in tha musk dat was Zero’s.  
Zero busted him, pushin they body together n' shit. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, biatch."  
X shook his head, slippin back tha fuck into chill. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you like a muthafucka."


End file.
